A Restless Soul
by sweetmusicofsolstace
Summary: For as long as she could remember every year Kasumi would grow restless at first it was bearable missing a night of sleep wasn't too bad but it grew worse each passing year to the point where each time it felt like her soul was torn into a thousand broken shards each echoing the same broken cry however this time would be different and nothing would ever be the same again. OC
1. Prologue

"I want my mommy…" a little girl whimpered tears silently sliding down her face as she curled into her rescuer's embrace.

"It's ok little one you'll see her soon…isn't that right my friend?" a man with long white hair said softly his companion nodding as the white haired man gently rubbed soothing circles on the girl's back.

"Right! We'll have you home in no time!" the white haired man's companion said brightly tipping his straw hat back to show a wide smile the little girl giggling a bit and her tears stopping as he lightly tickled her ribs while he wrapped his trademark pink floral kimono around her.

"Let's get you home little one…" a woman with a long dark braid down her front and a kind smile said gently taking the little girl into her arms.

"O-ok…" the little girl sniffled. She rubbed her eyes sleepily burrowing into the warm kimono and the woman's embrace promptly falling asleep in the woman's arms worn out from all she had endured.

"That's good I was sure we were going to have to knock her out with Inemuri for the journey back to the world of the living…" the owner of the kimono stated.

Once they had tucked the little girl in her bed in her new home removing any memories of the traumas she had endured being kidnapped by Aizen's arrancar and her previous life in Karakura town the trio took one last look at the peacefully slumbering child. The white haired man produced a stuffed arctic wolf with glacial blue eyes from somewhere placing it at the child's finger tips so that she would see it watching over her when she woke.

"We should get going we need to return to our respective squads soon it wouldn't do for her to wake and see us if we want her to have a normal life." The white haired man stated quietly fighting back the urge to cough.

"Right…" his companions said in unison turning to leave. As the white haired man walked away from the little girl's new home in Naples, Florida he couldn't resist looking back.

"Rest easy little one…I hope you grow up to be as strong and brave as you appear…" he said.

35 years later…


	2. The Adventure Begins

35 years later…

"Damn…"Kasumi muttered under her breath turning on the TV in her living-room again hoping that this time it would take her mind off the gnawing ache in her chest that always accompanied what she thought of as the "Restless Times".

For as long as she could remember every year she would grow restless at first it was bearable Kasumi could stand to miss a night of sleep every once in a while but it grew worse each passing year when the restlessness comes it feels like her heart, her mind, her body, even her very soul is crying out for something that is missing with every fiber of its being tearing itself into thousands of broken shards each echoing the same desperate cry but this time things would be different from any other time before and nothing would ever be the same for Kasumi again.

"If only I knew what was missing…I'd follow it to the ends of the earth and beyond if only for the sake of my sanity…" she said sighing and turning off the TV once more not even one of USA's NCIS marathons would work this time.

Kasumi decided to turn on one of her meditation playlists to see if maybe she could soothe the restless ache that way since neither running to the point of exhaustion driven by music with a fast beat nor drawing or anything else she had tried worked. Kasumi took a deep breath and let the first strains of the melody flow through her like water through her hands as she exhaled the breath and letting all her muscles relax. She let herself drift while the ache in her chest intensified this time she allowed it to come, calling out to whomever or whatever had caused this unbearable restlessness to come time and time again driving all semblance of peace from her. Suddenly she felt the wind on her face which was strange because Kasumi was in the tiny living room of her apartment.

When she opened her eyes Kasumi realized she wasn't in her living room or even her little apartment anymore and whispered softly to no one in particular "Looks like I'm not in Kansas anymore…" which made her laugh since she lived in southwest Florida as she had for as long as she could remember. Kasumi looked around taking stock of what surrounded her. She was in a snow covered forest gazing up when she noticed snow falling there wasn't a cloud in the night sky. She shivered not from cold though she thought it strange she wasn't she was shivering from fear Kasumi didn't know where she was much less how to get home.

"_I had not expected to see you for many more years Kasumi what has brought you to this innermost world of your soul?_" a warm baritone voice asked softly echoing all around her.

Kasumi jumped looking around for the source of such a calming voice and found no one.

"Where are you? Who are you?" She asked hoping for the voice to speak again for some reason it soothed the ache in her chest that up till now had been forgotten.

"_Why I am all around you and as for my name that you have known since birth…_" the voice answered with a warm laugh "_although I am not surprised you have forgotten my name Kasumi think long and hard about my name search the very depths of your soul and you will know who I am._"

She stood to take a walk through the forest since she thought her best when on the move. Kasumi thought about how amazing it was that she wasn't freezing despite the fact that she was walking through at least a foot and a half of snow with more falling from the cloudless night sky until she reached the edge of the forest sitting down on a rock formation that seemed like it was made for her. She leaned back against the rock and gazed up at the sky next to the crescent moon was a constellation of a leaping wolf.

"A wolf…very loyal and protective if I remember rightly…Yoru I think that means night in Japanese I don't know how I'd know that I've never been much of an anime or manga fan and I've never been to Japan in my life despite my name and heritage…wait Yoru that's it! I remember now Hokkixyokuyoruken that's your name!" She cried out to the wolf shaped constellation.

"_You've got it!_" the voice laughed happily as the wolf constellation leapt from the sky to land in front of her solidifying into a magnificent white wolf "_now that you've remembered my full name you can call me Yoru for short…_"

Kasumi wrapped her arms around Yoru's neck burying her face in his thick soft fur the ache in her chest that had haunted her for so many years gone. When she stood back to get a good look at him she saw a white wolf with the faintest bluish tinge to his fur he had five tails with runes overlaying the bones in each tail icy blue eyes with light blue runes running down either side of his spine and a similarly colored crescent moon on his forehead standing 18 hands high at the shoulder. It was like reuniting with a long lost friend that Kasumi hadn't even known she was missing so desperately.

"_Come with me Kasumi I have something for you that you have waited many years for._" Yoru said cryptically laughter and joy still dancing in his glacial blue eyes. Kasumi walked alongside Yoru with her hand on his shoulder reluctant to part herself from Yoru even that much so soon after she had found him again.

"What is it you wanted to give me Yoru?" Kasumi asked hesitantly looking at the entrance to a small cave.

"_Just go inside and you will see…_" He answered cryptically. She followed his directions and entered the cave to find it was full of many magnificent swords of all shapes and sizes.

"Yoru…What is all of this?" she asked awed by all of the blades.

"_My spirit rests in one of these swords. A sword which can belong to you and you alone…you must find and choose the correct one or I and your gift of healing will be lost to you for all of time. If you wish me to tell you more about me and this place you must choose our sword._"

"What! There are so many swords! How could I possibly know which one is the right one?" she said despairingly "I can't lose you Yoru not after so many years of both knowing of and not remembering your existence."

"_You will know which one my spirit resides in just look to the sky if you aren't sure._" He laughed as he launched himself back into the sky to rest next to the moon as the wolf constellation.

She simply stared at the constellation he had become until she remembered that he had told her to choose one of the swords. Kasumi cursed and muttered "He's so damn sure I'll find the right one isn't he…" that grumbled statement brought a laugh from the skies.

Deciding there was no helping it Kasumi began to look through the swords there were many swords encrusted in jewels and precious metals that she immediately dismissed Kasumi knew without looking twice they were not what she sought though they were beautiful. Just when she was about to give up Kasumi noticed a simple Katana that seemed to exude a chilly aura the handle and its sheath were a beautiful light blue she noted the sheath had a leaping wolf constellation emblazoned in white on one side Kasumi looked at the pommel and upon seeing the same white leaping wolf in front of a pale blue crescent moon knew it was her sword. When Kasumi grasped the sheath the chilly aura faded and a light blue and white sash with a silver pin in the shape of swirling winds to fasten it across her body took its place. She turned she when heard Yoru chuckling behind her as she fastened the sword to her back.

"Alright laughing boy spill it…what's up with the sword, you, and this place…I know very well this cave wasn't here the first time I passed this way." Kasumi stated expecting a straight answer.

"_Come with me and I will explain everything._" Yoru said leading Kasumi back to the edge of the forest. He leapt onto the same rock formation she had sat on earlier and motioned for her to join him. "_Now that we are comfortable I will tell you all that I know…_" He began.

In Hueco Mundo…

"Ahh! I've found you my pet! I knew those cursed shinigami couldn't hide you from me forever! It may be over three decades late but I will finally fulfill my promises to Lord Aizen." A voice stated happily.


	3. First contact

In Hueco Mundo…

"Ahh! I've found you my pet! I knew those cursed shinigami couldn't hide you from me forever! It may be over three decades late but I will finally fulfill my promises to Lord Aizen." A voice stated happily.

A week later in the soul society…

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" an out of breath messenger called.

"What do you want I was in the middle of something you fool!" the irate captain responded.

"A message from the station that monitors the world of the living there is an unusually high level reiatsu release located in the Southeastern United States that is interfering with other sensors due to its magnitude however there are no Shinigami in the vicinity that are capable of producing such high levels. These levels of reiatsu are usually associated with Lieutenant-class Shinigami without a limiter. A request to send a team to investigate has already been sent to the Captain-Commander. Your presence is required in a meeting of all captains and lieutenants to assist in deciding who should go." The messenger stated unperturbed.

"Very well give me the data and get lost." Captain Kurotsuchi said looking over the data there was cause for concern the levels were indeed Lieutenant-class and more worrisome they were rising.

"Then it is settled Captain Hitsugaya will lead the party with his lieutenant as well as any others deemed necessary to the mission. Captain Hitsugaya you may leave as soon as you are ready we will have limit releases waiting for you should you need them." Captain-commander Yamamoto stated.

"Yes sir I will begin to assemble my team immediately. I plan to leave by sunset at the latest before if at all possible." Captain Hitsugaya stated signaling his lieutenant and Renji Abarai to come with him. When he reached the 11th squad barracks he called over Ikkaku Madrame and Yumichika Ayasegawa who after the situation was explained immediately jumped on the chance to go in hopes that there would be some good fights along the way. At the 4th squad Hanatarō Yamada agreed to accompany the group for the purposes of healing. As soon as everyone had gathered what they'd need for their time in the world of the living they met at the senkaimon near the first division barracks.

"Remember to stay alert and no goofing off…we are going to locate the source of the reiatsu determine if it is a threat and if needed neutralize it." Captain Hitsugaya stated before leading his party through the gate before sundown as promised.

When they emerged from the gate they were standing over the sleepy city of Naples, Florida while treated to one of the most beautiful sunsets any of them had ever seen. The clouds looked like they were painted in the sky by a master artist were all different shades of pink and purple while the sky glowed with shades of red and gold. Captain Hitsugaya was the first to snap out of the trance brought on by the magnificent sunset.

"Spread out and search for the mystery reiatsu if you find it send up a burst of reiatsu." Captain Hitsugaya stated headed inland towards golden gate.

He was passing a hospital out near the interstate when he heard the familiar cry of a hollow he headed towards the sound which in turn lead him closer to the hospital. As he got closer Toshiro sensed what they'd been sent to locate he sent up a flare of reiatsu and proceeded to destroy the hollow. He was trying to pinpoint the source of the reiatsu when the rest of his team showed up.

"We need to split up and search the hospital for the source and if you happen to come across any wandering spirits perform a soul burial since we're here." He stated knowing full well that his lieutenant was hiding the fact that she'd been shopping instead of searching. They spread themselves out over the 6 floors and began to search.

The last area Toshiro checked was the intensive care unit on his floor. He overheard some nurses discussing a patient that had come in a week ago in what appeared to be a coma even though she was perfectly healthy other than her body temperature being much lower than normal they could find no reason for the coma-like state she was in. 'Sounds like a jinzen state to me but how the hell could a human achieve that…' he thought 'I'll check it out anyway.' He walked to the room in question noting that the reiatsu was getting much stronger it was even beginning to bother him. When he reached the room he grabbed for Hyōrinmaru. There was a giant wolf sitting next to the bed of a human girl alert to his presence and the minute rise and fall of the girl's chest as she breathed.

"You are a Zanpakuto…step away from the human girl." Toshiro said drawing Hyōrinmaru.

"_I cannot do as you request Shinigami. I promised my master I would watch over her while she slept and recovered._" Yoru replied looking at the girl.

"Who is your master?" Toshiro asked.

"_Why the human girl you see before you is…I am her Zanpakuto. For years she suffered an unbearable restlessness that was caused by her soul seeking me…finally her soul couldn't bear it anymore and cried out forcing itself into a jinzen state to find me. Once she recalled my name and passed my test to see if she was worthy of my power by finding the blade my spirit resided in we spent the next week training. Although it was a week here the time equivalent is seven years in her inner world and every moment was spent learning to master me. My master is quite incredible is she not Shinigami?_" Yoru asked Toshiro.

"Yes I have never heard of a human being able to acquire a Zanpakuto without being made a Shinigami through the academy or the transfer of power from a Shinigami to a human. And my name is not Shinigami it is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad 10." Toshiro stated the last part sounding a might annoyed.

"Captain Hitsugaya! There you are…is that wolf the source of the reiatsu? Shouldn't you have taken it out already?" Lieutenant Matsumoto asked.

"No the human girl in that bed is the source and the wolf is apparently the spirit of her Zanpakuto." Toshiro replied.

"Huh? How can that be? I've never heard of a human attaining a Zanpakuto before except for Ichigo but that came from Rukia…" Matsumoto said confused.

"_Please keep your voices down…my master needs to rest so she may recover from her week long jinzen state…_" Yoru pleaded softly.

"A week long jinzen state! Holy crap! She must really be something else." Matsumoto said aghast.

"Matsumoto I'm going to say this one time and only one time…keep your voice down or I'm going to remind you why Hyōrinmaru is considered the most powerful ice Zanpakuto in the soul society." Toshiro said softly but the temperature dropped by several degrees. The only ones unfazed by the sudden drop were Yoru, his sleeping master, and Toshiro himself "Matsumoto I want you to go back and personally report this matter to the Captain-commander take Hanatarō and Yumichika with you and return same threat as earlier applies if you so much as breath a word of this to anyone but the Captain-commander. I will stay here and keep watch on her as will Abarai and Madrame this much uncontrolled reiatsu coming from a person without any defenses is just asking for trouble from hollows or worse arrancar." Toshiro said not taking his eyes off the sleeping human girl.

"Understood Captain I will find Hanatarō and Yumichika and leave to report on our findings. Do you think she's a threat Captain? The Captain-commander will want to know your opinion." Matsumoto asked.

"No I do not believe her to be a threat to the soul society at this point...I believe her to be similar to the Kurosaki family if only slightly stronger for managing to manifest powers in human form beyond seeing spirits and touching spirits." Toshiro said still not taking his eyes off of the girl "Now get moving before I freeze your sorry ass."

"Eeep! I'm going…" Matsumoto said moving as fast as she could without using flash step.

In the Soul Society...

"I see…Captain Hitsugaya stayed to keep guard over her good if she is truly as powerful as she seems we'll want to bring her back to the academy once she wakes up so she can be formally trained." Captain-commander Yamamoto said thoughtfully "I want you to go back and give these orders to Captain Hitsugaya Lieutenant Matsumoto…Protect the girl at any cost until she wakes then bring her to Kiskue Urahara to get her started and see what she can do before we send her to pointless classes at the academy. Also tell him to do so by any means necessary though from what you told me of the spirit telling her the truth and encouraging her to join us like you did with Captain Hitsugaya many years ago may be the swiftest and easiest route."

"Yes Captain-commander I will leave as soon as the senkaimon is ready and report your orders to my Captain." Matsumoto said bowing slightly before taking her leave to arrange to return to the world of the living.

"I'm glad the Captain-commander decided to send Kasumi to Urahara first…he may be a nut job but his methods are effective." Toshiro stated after Matsumoto had finished relaying their orders and the Captain-commander's suggestion of how to convince her to come with them "and I was already thinking of telling her the truth it just seemed like the simplest way to go."

"Kasumi is that her name Captain?" Matsumoto asked surprised that her captain knew the girl's name.

"Yes Matsumoto it is and the wolf has requested to be called Yoru. I decided to find out more about the situation while you were gone." Toshiro replied. After a couple of days destroying hollows and the occasional low level arrancar the girl stirred.

"_Are you alright Kasumi?_" Yoru asked. Toshiro immediately woke from his nap after his shift of destroying any hollows or arrancar that would try to attack the human girl he had been ordered to protect.

"Yoru…" She croaked trying to sit up but lacking the strength.

"_I'm right here Kasumi do not exert yourself just let the nurses take care of you and I'll explain what happened while you slept later._" Yoru stated worriedly she smiled weakly for his benefit and the nurses that had come to see what was going on.

After a series of tests that proved nothing was wrong Kasumi was released to go home. On her way home Kasumi noticed several people dressed in clothes that were reminiscent of kendo uniforms following her.


	4. A little clarification

Hey guys sorry for the late update...this little thing called Multimedia design popped up and has had me up to my ears in work good news I'm close to my Rich Media Communication ACA but now we've started web design so updates might be sporadic even though I have quite a bit pre-written...

sweetmusicofsolstace

* * *

On her way home Kasumi noticed several people dressed in clothes that were reminiscent of kendo uniforms following her.

"_They mean you no harm Kasumi they only wish to speak to you about the two of us…I told you that this may happen remember._" Yoru stated.

"Right I'll talk to them when I get home." She muttered softly so that anyone listening would think she was making a mental note to herself since no one could see either Yoru or the strangely dressed people. Kasumi let herself into her small apartment taking a deep breath to relax her after everything that had happened before putting away the groceries she had picked up on the way home. After she had finished that chore Kasumi turned and said "Alright…Who are you people and what do you want with me and Yoru?"

"This could take a while to explain so we may want sit down…" Toshiro said.

"Sure I could use something drink would any of you like anything?" Kasumi asked remembering her manners.

"If you happen to have some tea that would be great the ice king over there has us all a tad chilled…" Matsumoto said gesturing to Toshiro.

"Alright while I get that started why don't you tell me who you are and we'll get to why you're here after I fix the tea…" she said headed to the adjoined kitchen just off her living room.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of Squad 10 this is my Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto the others are Renji Abarai Lieutenant of Squad 6, Ikkaku Madrame 3rd seat of Squad 11, Yumichika Ayasegawa 5th seat of Squad 11, and Hanatarō Yamada 7th seat of Squad 4. The squads and ranks will be clarified once we explain what we're doing here." Toshiro stated gesturing to each person as he stated their name and rank.

"Ok I'm Kasumi Reitoushin…I hope you don't mind Mango Ceylon it's a personal favorite of mine and the only tea I have in the pantry…" Kasumi said putting some water on to boil and prepping her largest teapot as well as something to eat since she was sure that dinner was a long way off. "Ok so how about you start Toshiro since you're the highest ranking officer here." Kasumi said pouring the tea.

"First I prefer to be called Captain Hitsugaya and second thank you for both the tea as well as the snacks." Toshiro said taking a sip of the tea before he began "Now first thing you must know is that there is such a thing as Shinigami they act as balancers between this world and the next which is known as the soul society where the spirits of the deceased go. Next there are a few types of spirits pluses or wholes are regular spirits that Shinigami help move on to the soul society then there are the hollows they are souls that have lost their way and fallen into the darkness of despair they will attack anyone living or dead it is the job of Shinigami to fight and cleanse them so that they can rest in peace. Shinigami carry weapons called Zanpakutos which are a physical manifestation of their own soul with its own unique powers…"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that all of you are Shinigami correct?" she interrupted sensing a chance to slip in her take.

"You are correct… you were wondering about the structure of the soul society's Shinigami…all Shinigami are members of one of thirteen squads each squad is headed by a captain followed by a lieutenant then seated officers ranked 3rd through 20th getting progressively stronger as the number of the seat gets lower. The captain of the 1st squad is the Captain-commander and he commands all Shinigami. Now onto why we were dispatched here…a couple of days ago the station that monitors the world of the living performing tracking of hollows etc. and relaying information to our Shinigami stationed here in the world of the living started picking up interference from reiatsu equivalent to a Lieutenant without a limiter but the most worrisome thing was the levels were Lieutenant-class and rising. We were dispatched to discover the source of the mystery reiatsu, determine if it was a threat to the soul society or the world of the living, and if needed eliminate the threat. I don't see you as a threat Kasumi and in fact we have received further orders to bring you to one of our main bases in the world of the living and later to the soul society for training once you woke. You can always say no but it could be hazardous for those around you if you do not learn to control your reiatsu and your Zanpakuto." Toshiro stated taking another sip of tea.

"So I would be taught how to use Yoru correctly…" Kasumi stated looking to Toshiro for confirmation.

He nodded stating "After we've assessed what you can do and done some basic training you'll be sent to the Shino Academy to finish your training and receive training in other areas of being a Shinigami."

"Where exactly would I be going before I go to the soul society?" Kasumi asked she knew her lease was up soon and quite frankly she wanted to see what she and Yoru were capable of.

"You'd come with us to Karakura Town, Japan that's where we have a family whose situation is similar to yours as well as numerous allies. You'd be well protected there by those you see here along with our allies as well as being able to learn some things the academy teaches first hand." Toshiro stated unsure if things were going to go the way he had planned.

"Alright I'll go…I'll just say that I was offered a job in Japan and my lease on this apartment is up soon anyway." Kasumi said trying not to bust a gut at the shocked faces looking back at her.

"What…You're serious just like that you'll go…leaving most everything you know for who knows how long…" Matsumoto said aghast.

"Well I guess when you say it like that it sounds kind of stupid to just pull up stakes and go but yeah just like that. Yoru trusts you he wouldn't have let you within five feet of me otherwise and if he trusts you then until I have reason to do otherwise I will trust you." she replied calmly taking a sip of her tea "The only real question remaining is when will we be leaving? I will have to give notice at work and move my things to storage among half a dozen other things."

"We can take care of everything including getting your belongings into storage. We can leave in about one to two days. In the meantime Matsumoto go make our report to the Captain-commander and make the necessary arrangements. We'll need Urahara to begin preparing the training ground as well as coming to pick us up Abarai get on your soul pager and take care of that. I don't want to send you far since you're capable of using bankai." Toshiro said "Now both of you get going the sooner Kasumi is safe in Karakura Town the sooner you can relax."

"On it…" they said in unison leaving to go about their tasks.

"I think I'll go make some dinner that way it'll be ready for when they come back…" Kasumi said getting out the ingredients for a huge batch of spaghetti.

"Would you like some help?" Toshiro asked.

"Sure could you grab the sauce off that shelf over there while I add the spices…" she replied distractedly gesturing in the general direction of the set of shelves that served as her pantry while she browned the hamburger that she had picked up on the way home from the hospital.

Kasumi put the sauce Toshiro handed her in then let that simmer while she put spaghetti noodles in the boiling water then she leaned back against the counter to read a bit of her favorite murder mystery while she kept a watchful eye on dinner to make sure it didn't burn or boil over.

"Is that all there is to that?" Toshiro asked her confused.

"Yeah spaghetti made just the way my mom used to make it. Simple fast filling and most of all tasty. An old favorite again…it reminds me of the days when things were simple and not so stressful." Kasumi stated not sure why she was telling him all this.

"Whatever is making that delicious smell I hope will be ready soon I'm starving…Captain Hitsugaya Urahara will be here in a day and a half he also has Tessai and Yoruichi prepping the training ground while he leaves immediately to come get us. Well more like he's coming for his new student and is just giving us a lift…" Renji stated walking in a few minutes later just as Kasumi was straining the pasta.

"You're in luck I just got done getting it ready to serve come help yourself but make sure you leave enough for the others." She stated getting some out for herself while she could.

After everyone had eaten Kasumi excused herself to go clean up and get ready for bed she was still tired from all that time spent in what she now knew was her inner world.

"Here this will help you protect yourself." Toshiro stated handing Kasumi what looked like a blue dragon shaped pez dispenser after the dishes were done and put away "It'll separate your soul from your body allowing you to fight using your Zanpakuto should anything happen and none of us can get to you. You'll learn what it is later for now just pop one in your mouth if you find yourself in danger and you don't think there's any other way to survive."

"Thanks I think…you guys can bunk on the couch and the inflatable mattress you did say during dinner that you'd be taking shifts one or two at a time unless something happened right…" Kasumi said yawning widely she was exhausted and just a tad sore from spending a week nonstop in her inner world.

"Yes though with my lieutenant gone I will have to take a shift alone." Toshiro stated folding his arms.

"Why don't you take Yoru with you? Believe me he's strong and not someone to mess with when it comes to my safety and well-being " She stated inflating the air mattress.

"Very well Abarai…Madrame get some sleep Yoru and I will take the first shift I'll wake you at midnight." Toshiro stated motioning Yoru to come with him. After a day and a half of fighting off the occasional hollow and packing Urahara arrived.

"Well, well Toshiro long time no see I brought your gigai in case you wanted it. Now you must be my new student…" Urahara stated immediately appraising Kasumi "You're scrawny but I can fix that…"

She felt a vein pop out on her forehead "I AM NOT SCRAWNY! I AM FREAKING SLIMLY BUILT! EVERYONE IN MY FAMILY IS LIKE THIS AT MY AGE!" She shouted frustrated this wasn't the first time Kasumi had been called scrawny but she'd be damned to the worst circle of hell before she let someone who didn't even know her make comments like that. Everyone except for Toshiro sweat dropped at the sudden burst of temper they never suspected warm and friendly Kasumi had a short fuse.

"Now then Urahara you know my title is Captain Hitsugaya and this is Kasumi Reitoushin your new student as you can see she's got a nice temper to keep you on your toes. So can we get going I'd like to be able to get home to see how badly my desk is loaded down with paperwork since I know Matsumoto more than likely hasn't done any…" Toshiro grumbled.

"Why of course we can get under way just hop on and we'll be off…"Urahara grinned "Hold on tight!"

A day later Kasumi was in Karakura Town standing in front of a little candy shop.


	5. Assessment

Ok I'm celebrating Just passed my Rich Media Communication exam today (Flash CS6)...now on to dreamweaver...

* * *

A day later Kasumi was in Karakura Town standing in front of a little candy shop.

"This is where I'm going to begin my training?" She asked skeptically when she was training with Yoru she had had wide open areas and had been a might destructive while trying to master certain moves.

"Why yes it is you don't need to worry about space you'll have plenty in the basement…" Urahara stated with a grin. He opened the door to the shop and Toshiro was surprised to see his girlfriend and 3rd seat Karin Kurosaki instead of his lieutenant.

"Karin where's Matsumoto? I thought she would be waiting here for us though I think you might be of more use in helping us assess and train Kasumi." Toshiro asked.

"She's chained to a desk taking care of the mountain of paperwork that she hadn't done before she left and then the other even bigger mountain on your desk. So in her stead I was sent to aid in training since I'm human and not a captain or lieutenant or a fighting nut from the 11th. By the way Yoruichi is waiting for us in the basement and you know how the goddess of Flash step doesn't like to be kept waiting." Karin replied "I'm Karin Kurosaki 3rd seat of Squad 10."

"Kasumi Reitoushin newbie to all things Shinigami…" she said taking the extended hand bringing a laugh from Karin.

Kasumi was then lead to the training ground where Urahara smacked her square in the forehead with the end of his cane before she could even take in the huge cavern she was in.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Kasumi shouted rubbing her forehead before noticing a body that looked like her in Karin's arms and she was dressed like everyone else right down to the sword except hers was blue and white.

"It was to separate your soul from your body. You didn't think you could be trained to use your powers in your human body did you?" Urahara said.

"Maybe…I don't know I'm still new to this remember a couple weeks ago I was a normal tech working in a small urgent care clinic where I went to the doctor when I was little…now I'm in Japan and my soul is outside my body after being smacked billiards style in the forehead in a huge underground cavern…now how exactly do you expect me to know that I can't train inside my body?" she asked rubbing her forehead.

"My apologies I keep forgetting those little details. Anyway time to start training…Toshiro?" Urahara said with a grin.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya Urahara. Anyway Kasumi draw your Zanpakuto we'll have you spar with Karin first to see what you know." Toshiro stated moving back Karin was a fire type and as much as he loved his 3rd seat he didn't want to get in the way of her flames. Kasumi barely had time to draw her sword before meeting Karin's.

Using her own strength Kasumi pushed Karin back and attacked while she was off balance. A fierce battle ensued until Toshiro gave the signal to Karin to release her Shikai.

"Burn, Tenen!" She shouted as her blade turned to a molten whip.

"_Summon my power Kasumi…show them what you've learned!_" Yoru roared in the back of Kasumi's mind.

"Awaken and fall from the heavens, Hokkixyokuyoruken!" Kasumi shouted feeling the cold winds of her inner world swirling around her as claws and fangs formed.

Karin attacked with her molten fire whip Kasumi batted it away with her own whip of ice then sent a barrage of ice shards at Karin. Karin managed to dodge but her sleeve was shredded she then tried to come up behind Kasumi but Kasumi turned quickly and met Karin's attack with her blades of wind only to have them countered by Toshiro.

"I can see you're far stronger than we expected. I'll be your opponent now…Rein over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru." He stated sending a stream of ice roaring towards Kasumi.

She threw up a wall of ice to block the attack and turned just in time to block Toshiro's sword as he attempted to slice her side. This battle was like nothing she'd ever experienced Kasumi seen battle conditions before but this was on a whole other level for each attack she blocked or barely dodged in time there was another waiting for her each attack she made was blocked or dodged but only just. Finally Kasumi was disarmed by Toshiro or so he thought she rolled away from his sword point and countered with a blade made of ice infused with her own reiatsu before Kasumi managed to get her sword back and the match continued until she fell to her knees from exhaustion.

"Captain Hitsugaya that's enough she's exhausted and you both need your injuries tended even if they are minor scrapes and cuts." Yoruichi said flash stepping to Kasumi's side "Kurosaki could Kasumi stay with you and your family for the time being? She put up an admirable fight but she still must rest quite a bit before she can fight at one hundred percent and Kasumi will never get that if she stays here at the shop."

"I'm sure beardo wouldn't mind. She could squeeze in with me and Yuzu…Toshiro you can have your usual room…" Karin stated slipping into her body "I'll go give my family the heads up while you get Kasumi and Toshiro put back together."

"I'm fine…I just need to sit a few minutes and maybe drink some water." Kasumi said trying and failing to convince anyone including herself.

"Drink this it'll help you feel some better…" Yoruichi said softly handing Kasumi a bottle of water and tossing Toshiro a similar bottle.

She did as ordered and definitely felt better not good enough to spar again but she could stand to move around again without having to will herself to stay upright and her limbs didn't feel like they were made of solid lead so that was the good news.

"The effects of the water will wear off in a couple of hours so go to the Kurosaki's eat and be ready to fall asleep shortly after. You are mine tomorrow we'll be focusing on hand to hand combat as well as flash step to make sure you can keep up with the others." Yoruichi said leading Kasumi to her body.

She slipped into it as though nothing happened except for the sore muscles from her intense sparring matches. Kasumi was escorted to the Kuorsaki house by Toshiro, Yoruichi, and Renji but since she was tired enough and had no clue of where she was going Kasumi decided not to put up a fight but that didn't mean she wasn't going to ask why.

"Just out of curiosity why do I need to have no less than three escorts whenever I'm moving around?" Kasumi asked "I'm not complaining but it's been years since I've faced a situation where I have to be accompanied everywhere."

"Right now because of your incredible reiatsu coupled with the fact that you're still weak from that week long jinzen state and you're a walking meal for some stupid hollow." Renji stated.

"That makes sense…" Kasumi said a soft grin dancing around the edges of her mouth 'Finally my soul feels whole…I feel whole and I feel happier than I've ever felt before…' she thought to herself.

When they arrived at the Kurosaki residence Kasumi was immediately set upon by Karin's father shouting that his new daughter was home before getting kicked into the nearest wall by Karin he then jumped up only to plaster himself against a giant poster that Karin said was her mother complaining of how cold their daughter was to him.

"Dinner is ready follow me we'll get you settled in after we eat." Karin said leading the way to the dining room "by the way for supposedly never having fought with a sword before you were amazing you held your own against a captain-class Shinigami…they're the strongest of the strong."

"Thanks I never fought with a sword before that little sojourn in my inner world but I never said I wasn't trained to fight…" Kasumi stated with a grin.

Laughing at the stunned look on Karin's face Kasumi accepted a bowl of rice and some stir fry from Karin's twin Yuzu thanking her profusely for the meal and allowing Kasumi to stay with them on such short notice. Kasumi got up from the table to head to the room she was to share with Karin and Yuzu when she dropped to her hands and knees. Everyone rushed to Kasumi's side to see if she was ok which Kasumi was she just couldn't seem to find the energy to get back up and instead sank into the peaceful black of unconsciousness.

"She's out cold the healing water Yoruichi gave her should have lasted longer than this unless she was already to the brink of collapse before she drank it…" Toshiro said concerned lifting her unconscious form from the floor into his arms "Karin you call Urahara's and let them know about this and we'll move her futon to my room I want to keep an eye on her personally to make sure there will be no further ill effects or the Captain-commander will have my head."

"Right Yuzu could you move Kasumi's bedding while I call Urahara's shop…" Karin said grabbing the nearest phone. No sooner had Yuzu finished laying the futon out for Kasumi in Toshiro's room than Toshiro deposited her on it.

"I'll turn in early and keep an eye on her…I hope this isn't going to be a problem the longer it takes for her to get trained in the basics the greater the chance of more powerful hollows and arrancar coming…" Toshiro said gently laying some blankets over Kasumi.

"I'm sure everything will be fine in the morning Toshiro if it's not then Yoruichi and Urahara will be here in the morning with something they think might help." Karin said walking in to the room with a ragged stuffed arctic wolf she had fished out of Kasumi's bags she placed the stuffed wolf in her hands at Kasumi's fingertips taking note of how she curled around the little wolf pulling it to her chest with a small innocent child-like smile gracing her lips "see she's already out of unconsciousness and peacefully sleeping."

Kasumi woke to the sun's early rays forcing her eyes open from years of being a habitual early riser she saw Toshiro passed out on the bed next to her without any covers. She took one of the blankets she had been sleeping under and gently draped it over him smiling as he mumbled something unintelligible before rolling over. Selecting her favorite jogging suit Kasumi dressed for her usual morning run forgetting that she didn't know where the hell she was going. Within fifteen minutes Kasumi was hopelessly lost and what was worse she felt what she now knew to be the reiatsu of a hollow coming towards her.

"Damn…" she muttered to herself "at least I had the brains to bring that pez thing Toshiro gave me…he said to pop one in my mouth and swallow it…" Kasumi popped one of the strange little candies in her mouth and instantly was outside of her body but unlike last time her body hadn't crumpled to the ground. "What the hell is that stuff?" she wondered.

"Finally I get a body!" Kasumi heard her body say as it started to run off on its own.

"Oh hell no…Get back here!" she shouted summoning her ice whip Kasumi used it as a lasso tying her body to a bench.

Suddenly Kasumi felt the hollow appear right behind her.


	6. Adjustment

Suddenly Kasumi felt the hollow appear right behind her.

"Oh shit!" she shouted drawing her blade and blocking the hollow's fist.

Kasumi frantically sent up a burst of reiatsu trying to let Toshiro or any of the others know where she was. She was just barely managing to avoid the hollow's strikes when Kasumi remembered her sparing match yesterday and shouted "Awaken and fall from the heavens, Hokkixyokuyoruken!" That's when the battle turned in her favor and Kasumi somehow managed to slice the hollow's mask with her blade just as Toshiro and Karin arrived.

"Not bad my pet I will reclaim you soon enough…" a voice stated departing unnoticed through a garganta.

"Are you crazy? You could have been killed!" Karin yelled.

"I'm sorry I woke up and started to go through my usual morning routine…you should try breaking habits almost a decade old. Rising with the sun and my morning run are two things that I can't hardly help doing…I do them on autopilot without even really thinking about them." Kasumi said ruefully scratching her neck.

"One other thing why do you still have fangs claws and that blue moon on your forehead I can understand that you got them when you released your Zanpakuto but shouldn't they have gone away after your Zanpakuto was sealed again?" Karin asked.

"I have fangs and claws?" Kasumi asked looking at her hands for the first time since she had released Yoru yesterday "Holy CRAP! YORU WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" she shouted alarmed looking at her claws and testing her fangs with her thumb.

"_Relax Kasumi…_" Yoru said appearing at her side "_the claws, the fangs, and the blue crescent moon mark you as my master by way of you taking on some of my traits…there can be no doubt who my master is when you bear the same crescent as I do…the claws and fangs are for protection of yourself and others when I am not in your possession. They are permanent though I will seal them away when you go to the academy until you release my shikai again._"

"I'd appreciate that Yoru…things will be tough enough with me being a human without the added distraction of me looking part wolf too." Kasumi said remembering her years in school where being too different can spell certain doom for your social life.

"We should head to Urahara's since you're feeling better this morning." Toshiro stated calmly headed in the direction of Urahara's shop.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE FROSTY!" Kasumi growled menacingly "what the hell is this stuff you told me to use in an emergency and what the fuck did it do to my body?!" She pointed to where her body was currently squirming trying to escape the ice ropes that bound it to a nearby bench.

"Oh crap not another one…" Karin said taking a closer look at Kasumi's body "Toshiro looks like the S&D of Mod souls was not quite as thorough as was previously thought…we can only hope it's not a perv like Kon." She took a glove out slipped it on her hand then slapped the back of Kasumi's head forcing the pill she had swallowed to come back out. Kasumi then dissolved the ice ropes and slipped back into her body.

"What are you going to do with it?" Kasumi asked concerned since a search and destroy was never a good thing.

"We have orders to destroy any we find. The project that created them was shut down for ethical reasons." Karin said sadly.

"Not on my watch…" Kasumi stated grabbed the little pill and shoved it into her pocket "I don't hold with needless destruction I've seen enough of that to last a lifetime. Are there any other options beyond destruction?"

"Sticking it in a plush toy is really the only other option but we don't know if the soul is functioning properly or not and if it's dangerous." Karin said shrugging.

"I saw a big stuffed dragon around the corner when I was fighting we can put whatever the hell that thing is in it." Kasumi said dashing around a corner into an alleyway.

She found the dragon plushy in question and popped the little pill into its mouth while Toshiro and Karin looked at her like she was nuts.

Seconds later the dragon came alive shouting "What the hell did you people do to me?!"

"I think that's obvious…now I am not about to let anything take over my body and make me look like a fool…" Kasumi said calmly grabbing the plush toy by the neck so that it was forced to look into her icy blue grey eyes that crackled with ice cold fury "I worked hard to develop a reputation for being a calm and sensible person especially in a crisis. I won't have it destroyed by anyone especially not by someone the likes of you and if you ever try a stunt like that in my body again you'll be on the receiving end of my Hokkixyokuyoruken's blades of ice and wind among many other tortures that I can and will use."

Karin and Toshiro sweat dropped while the dragon looked terrified and hurriedly began apologizing for anything it had done to upset Kasumi.

"That's more like it" Kasumi smiled sweetly "now we've got to come up with a name for you."

She picked the toy up placing it under her arm and walked in the direction Toshiro had started before Kasumi had asked what the hell had been happened to her body. Once they made it to Urahara's shop Kasumi descended to the basement for her training session with Yoruichi in Hohō and Hakuda while the others caught up on current happenings in both worlds.

"Catch me if you can!" Yoruichi shouted after Kasumi had managed to learn flash step.

"Right a beginner like me…catching you…only in my wildest dreams…" she panted feigning weariness to get Yoruichi to lower her guard it worked well enough that Kasumi was able to use the last of her energy to maneuver herself behind Yoruichi and deliver a tap to her shoulder.

"You're a tricky one Kasumi…you took advantage of my lapse in concentration and caught me. Well done." Yoruichi stated.

"Why must everyone assume that I have no knowledge of combat hand to hand or otherwise? I was a trained navy corpsman…granted after my contract was up I didn't re-up but you don't forget things that are drilled into your skull in what may seem like a sadistic and cruel manner." Kasumi sighed.

"Oh is that so? Well we'll just have to up our game now won't we?" Yoruichi said.

After a couple of months Kasumi was deemed ready to enter the academy for a more formalized education since her power was growing steadily stronger and thankfully her control matched the rate in which her power was growing.

"Yoko you remember what I told you about using my body?" Kasumi asked in the last moments before the senkaimon was set to open allowing her to pass into the soul society and to the soul academy. The mod soul nodded vigorously terrified of the consequences of misusing or abusing Kasumi's body beyond normal wear and tear. "Good…" She smiled sweetly "be sure to be helpful at the clinic since you specialize in medical treatment." Yoko nodded again careful to not annoy Kasumi. "Should I have Yoru seal my wolf like appearance away now or after I meet with the Captain-commander and the other captains?" Kasumi asked pulling the hood of her cloak up and adjusting it so she could see without being seen.

"After will be fine your face is covered by a hood and we'll be arriving after dark so the risk of you being seen before you are ready to reveal yourself is minimal." Toshiro stated as the first group headed through the gate.

"Good I've played the freak before it's not a roll I enjoyed or plan to resume if I can help it." Kasumi said following Toshiro through the Dangai precipice emerging into the soul society near what she was told was the 1st squad's barracks. Kasumi was led to a conference room where an elderly man sat at the head of several others all wearing haories similar to the one Toshiro always wore.

"Welcome young one to the soul society. Please allow me to introduce myself and my captains will do the same in turn. I am Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Captain-commander of the Gotei 13 and Captain of Squad 1." The elderly man stated as Toshiro took his place among his fellow captains.

"I am Soi Fon captain of Squad 2 and commander of the stealth forces." One of the women said rather tersely.

"I am Retsu Unohana captain of Squad 4. It's a pleasure to meet you." The other woman said with a warm smile.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki captain of Squad 6." The next man said.

"The name's Shunsui Kyōraku captain of Squad 8. Pleasure's all mine…" the man with a pink floral kimono draped over his haori said with a flourish of his straw hat.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of Squad 10 as you already know." Toshiro said as Kasumi chuckled knowing it annoyed him to have to introduce himself again.

"Why on earth should I introduce myself to someone like this? It's not like they're more important than what I was already doing…" the next captain stated.

Kasumi growled at him baring her fangs though they were hidden by her hood before turning to the next captain.

"Ichigo Kurosaki captain of Squad 3 can't wait to see what you can do…especially with the all-star trainers you've had." the tall orange haired man stated looking at Kasumi like he could see through the shadows that covered her face.

"I am Saijin Komamura captain of Squad 7." The large anthropomorphic dog said.

Kasumi's small smile was hidden by the hood but she felt more comfortable knowing there was someone similar to her here.

"Kenpachi Zaraki captain of Squad 11…hope I get the pleasure of fighting you sometime." The man across from Toshiro said with a feral grin on his face.

'Not if I can help it…' Kasumi thought sweat dropping.

"I am Jushiro Ukitake captain of Squad 13. It's a pleasure to have you join us." He said kindly Kasumi felt herself calming under his warm and friendly gaze.

"Now that you know who we are please introduce yourself young one." The Captain-commander said.

"I am Kasumi Reitoushin…I would prefer to be referred to by my given name." She said smiling to herself.

"Very well young one…Would you kindly remove your cloak for us Kasumi? I'm sure that like myself my captains with the exception of Captain Hitsugaya are curious to see why you choose to hide yourself." Captain-commander Yamamoto said.

"Of course Captain-commander Yamamoto I just wanted to be sure that I wouldn't be considered a freak because of my looks…" Kasumi said using a clawed hand to remove her hood exposing the wide grin on her face that showed off her razor sharp fangs.

Everyone looked surprised by Kasumi's appearance particularly Captains Unohana, Kyōraku, and Ukitake. Kasumi felt a distant long forgotten memory niggling at the back of her mind as she explained that her appearance was caused by her Zanpakuto and it would be sealed away by her Zanpakuto once more while she was the academy until Kasumi released her shikai again. Once it had been decided that Kasumi would continue in Captain Hitsugaya's care and what further training she would require once enrolled at the academy everyone was dismissed to get some sleep. Kasumi put her cloak back on while she yawned widely she had spoken with Captains Komamura, Unohana, and Ukitake for a little bit while the Captain-commander was informed of her progress as a Shinigami and arrangements were being made for her attending the academy. She felt very comfortable with them especially since they weren't bothered by her appearance and Captain Komamura even seemed to enjoy having a fellow shinigami that didn't look exactly human. All three made it known that Kasumi was welcome to visit their divisions anytime she wished and they would be happy to help her adjust to life in the soul society in any way possible. As Kasumi followed Toshiro to his division where she would bunk with Lieutenant Matsumoto until she could be placed in the dorms on the Shino academy's campus she couldn't help but feel like there was something she had forgotten whatever it was had to do with the captains of the 4th, 8th, and 13th squads. As soon as Kasumi knocked on Lieutenant Matsumoto's door she was pulled into a rib crushing hug by the well-endowed lieutenant.

"Can't…breath…going to…suffocate…" Kasumi managed to get out causing Matsumoto to instantly let her go.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Matsumoto said while Kasumi gasped trying to get as much air as she could after nearly passing out due to oxygen deprivation.

"It's fine just please next time you feel like hugging me please try not to snap my body in half…" Kasumi joked.

"I will leave you in Matsumoto's care until morning. Get some sleep if you're not sent to the academy tomorrow you will have your usual sparring session with me." Toshiro stated before headed off to his own quarters.

"Works for me I could always use the workout." Kasumi said following Matsumoto inside.

Kasumi lay down on the futon Matsumoto had setup for her drifting instantly off to sleep. She woke as usual when the sun's first rays were just coming in through the window leaving a sleeping Matsumoto to her slumbers Kasumi straightened her clothes and leapt onto the roof of the barracks to enjoy the sunrise which was something she rarely did any more. Kasumi felt Toshiro appear behind her she sighed knowing her peaceful moment was over for the time being.

"Enjoying the sunrise Kasumi?" he asked.

"Yes even though I see the sun rise every morning I don't just sit and watch it often anymore…I haven't for a long time." Kasumi said taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Come with me you will not be going to the academy today so you'll spar with me and observe the daily workings of a squad and later you will be fitted for your academy uniform so that will be out of the way." Toshiro stated headed for the training grounds "I have arranged for there to be no one else on the field since you still have difficulty controlling certain attacks."

"Hey! My blades of ice and wind are designed to cause maximum destruction that's not my fault!" She complained.

"Even so those two attacks are too dangerous to use when others are on the practice field." Toshiro stated "And I believe you can control them given time…many attacks that are designed to maximize damage can be directed with experience and help from your Zanpakuto's spirit."

"Well as much as Yoru and I have trained together he never mentioned that…" Kasumi stated getting irritated with the wolf for failing to mention things like that.

"Most Zanpakuto won't…unless you think to ask…" Toshiro stated with a small chuckle for her ignorance "they want you to work to obtain and master their power. Now draw your Zanpakuto and we'll begin."

"Alright but after this I'm going to go have a chat with that lupine lump I call my Zanpakuto spirit…" she grumbled as she drew her blade. They kept their Zanpakuto sealed for a bit while they warmed up Kasumi had gotten pretty good at zanjutsu in the time she had been training with Toshiro.

Toshiro was the one to take their match to the next level.

"Rein over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru." He said before charging.

"Awaken and fall from the heavens, Hokkixyokuyoruken…" Kasumi whispered throwing up a shield of ice to halt Toshiro's charge.

The release of Hyōrinmaru's shikai caused several members of the tenth squad to gather at the edges of the field wondering what the hell was going on.

"Kasumi you're losing focus and because of that you're losing control of your attacks!" Toshiro reprimanded dodging a wide spray of ice shards that shredded his left sleeve.

"Right sorry!" Kasumi tried to put their audience out of her mind and focus solely on Toshiro and disarming him so he'd stop sending ice dragons at her every time she turned around.

As usual Kasumi lost their sparring match but she was getting closer to winning every time, she actually had the ice king sweating.

"You still need to maintain focus if you hadn't slipped up there at the end you would have won." Toshiro stated examining his tattered robes "I'll need to change my shihakusho before dealing with the mountain of paperwork on my desk thanks to your ice shards."

"Have fun with that Captain Hitsugaya…I'm going to go have a friendly chat with a certain furry lump that inhabits my soul…" Kasumi stated with a grin that showed talking wasn't really going to be the main mode of conversation "I'll stop by after I finish meditating."

"Very well if you haven't finished before it's time for your fitting I'll send Karin or Matsumoto to get you at…" he asked brushing some ice crystals from his shoulder.

"The highest limb of the tallest tree on Sōkyoku hill…" Kasumi replied before heading in the direction of her previously mentioned meditation spot.

Using flash step she made it to Sōkyoku hill fairly quickly wasting no time Kasumi leapt into the tree canopy climbing higher with each jump. When she finally reached the highest branch of the tallest tree Kasumi sat down on the broad limb while the wind blew playfully around her blowing the one strand of hair that refused to remain in her carefully done ponytail so that it was tickling her nose. Kasumi sighed tucking the strand behind her ear before she proceeded to enter a jinzen state and her inner world.

"_Welcome home Kasumi…_" she heard the warm baritone voice of her Zanpakuto spirit say.

"Yoru…" she said happy to see the other half of her soul despite her annoyance with his omissions.

Kasumi wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his dense fur while the winds in her inner world whipped around them.

"Why are the winds so much stronger than usual Yoru?" Kasumi asked barely managing to maintain her footing on the slick ice of the glacier with the winds being stronger than she was used to.

"_Because Kasumi despite your calm appearance to others you are anxious about going to the academy._" Yoru replied moving to block some of the wind which always came from the north.

"So my emotions play a part in the conditions of my inner world…" Kasumi said mulling over this new information.

"_Yes they play a very large part in here…for example if you're angry a fierce blizzard will blanket the whole place when you're sad it rains only all the tiny drops are frozen kind of like pea sized hail I guess would be the best way to put it…you see what it's like in here when you're anxious or nervous…but you came here for another purpose have you not?_" Yoru asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yes I want to learn to control my more destructive attacks." Kasumi stated planting her feet firmly against the ice and standing against the strong winds.

"_That can be done however it will take time…_" Yoru stated as the wind swirled around him obscuring him from Kasumi's view.

She gaped at the man that stepped towards her once the winds had settled. He was six feet tall easily and more than likely taller, slimly built with a warm and inviting face that belied the cold glacial blue of his eyes, he had snow white hair pulled back into a ponytail with two strands hanging down to frame either side of his face, like Kasumi he had claws, fangs, and the crescent moon on his forehead, his feet looked like they couldn't decide between being a human's foot or a wolf's paws and settled somewhere in between, he wore a white shitagi with pale blue stripes down the top and undersides of the sleeves and the same for the trim, a kosode of the same pale blue with white trim and broken sleeves a few inches below the shoulder, and pale blue hakama trimmed in white with one horizontal strip of white mid-calf. Tucked into his blue and white obi that matched the sash holding Kasumi's Zanpakuto on her back was a Zanpakuto that was identical to Kasumi's and over all of that he wore a ragged white fur pelt with runes on it.

"Yoru?" she asked too stunned to even process that the raging winds of her inner world had calmed to their normal state.

"_It is me Kasumi…_" Yoru stated chuckling "_I thought using my humanoid form would work better for the purpose of learning to control your more destructive attacks._"

"I really need to get to the academy so I don't keep getting blindsided…" Kasumi said shaking her head at her woeful lack of knowledge.

"_You'll be there soon enough Kasumi for now let's focus on your blades of wind, blades of ice, and your barrage of ice shards._" Yoru laughed drawing his blade. They spent what felt like an eternity to Kasumi working on controlling and directing her attacks and before she knew it she was being shaken out of her jinzen state by Matsumoto.

"Owww…watch where you're shaking will you…" Kasumi said assessing her injuries.

"Come on Kasumi we need to get you cleaned up and to your fitting or the captain will have our heads." Matsumoto said concerned not only because Toshiro would kill her if Kasumi missed her fitting but also because Kasumi was beaten all to hell and back.

"I am a little bit worse for wear aren't I?" Kasumi said with a grimace "by the way do all Zanpakuto have humanoid forms if their regular form is an animal?"

"Yes you are we'll have the 4th take care of you once your fitting is over and I guess most Zanpakuto spirits that are animals like wolves or dragons have a humanoid form why do you ask?" Matsumoto said looking up from a small cut on Kasumi's sword arm.

"Just curious I know so little about everything here and if there's one thing I can't stand it's not having the proper knowledge to make sure I don't make boneheaded mistakes." Kasumi answered.

Seemingly satisfied by Kasumi's answer they departed for the squad 10 barracks to bandage Kasumi's injuries long enough to get her through the fitting and get to the 4th squad to have better job done later. After a couple hours Kasumi had been fitted with a standard female academy uniform. She emerged from the tailor with 7 sets plus the one she had on one for each day of the week with one to spare and a request to be careful with her uniforms since she was a real pain to fit.

"Oh aren't you just sooo cute in your uniform Kasumi!" Matsumoto shouted grabbing Kasumi in a rib crushing hug and twirling around in circles fast enough to make Kasumi dizzy as hell.

"OWWWW!" Kasumi shouted in pain squirming desperately trying to escape Matsumoto's clutches before she was snapped in half which only made Matsumoto squeeze tighter and Kasumi's injuries hurt worse. 'Damn…how in the name of all things holy can she be this freaking strong!?' Kasumi thought 'Maybe it's time to try some kido to get out of this…' "Bakudo 1: Sai!" she said pointing to Matsumoto.

The lieutenant's arms were instantly locked behind her back and Kasumi was on her backside trying not to cry out from jarring her injuries.

"When did you learn kido?" Matsumoto whined wriggling on the ground trying to release the low level binding spell.

Kasumi released the spell and replied "Karin taught me a couple basic spells to help with self-defense before I got here since I was walking hollow bait in the human world."

"I should have known…anyway you want to get something to eat after you've been to the fourth?" Matsumoto asked.

"Sure I'm always hungry…though there is no way in hell you're going to make me drink any of your infernal sake." Kasumi said feeling her stomach growl at the thought of food as they headed for the fourth squad.

"I'm sure you won't mind sushi…" she said mischievously as the two arrived at the fourth squad barracks "wait here and I'll find Captain Unohana."

"Ok…" Kasumi said nervously as Matsumoto vanished.

A few minutes later she reappeared with another lieutenant who escorted the two of them to see Captain Unohana.

"I'm Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu under Captain Unohana." She said offering a hand.

"Kasumi Reitoushin…please call me Kasumi..." Kasumi stated taking the offered hand "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important…"

"Not to worry Kasumi Captain Unohana told me you have a standing invitation to visit here any time you like." Isane stated opening a door to the most beautiful courtyard Kasumi had seen so far.

"Reitoushin-san please come in…would you like some tea?" Captain Unohana asked gesturing for Kasumi to join her.

"It'd be very appreciated…" she replied taking the proffered cup.

"Reitoushin-san may I ask what happened to cause your injuries?" Captain Unohana asked sweetly with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I was training with Hokkixyokuyoruken trying to learn to control and direct my more destructive attacks…unfortunately instead of negating my attacks Yoru turned them back on me and though I managed to dodge most of them I got clipped a few times." Kasumi stated allowing Captain Unohana to examine the cuts on her arms.

Kasumi sighed in relief as Captain Unohana used some healing kido to heal her injuries.

"Thank you very much Captain Unohana I feel a thousand percent better." Kasumi said accepting a refill of her tea cup.

"You're most welcome Reitoushin-san your Zanpakuto spirit seems to be a might cold if you can forgive the pun…" Captain Unohana said.

"I'm sure it may seem like it but he's really not…in fact he's the opposite he tries to be cold and aloof to hide his warm and caring heart." Kasumi said with a small smile studying her tea cup "I could ask him to come out if you'd like to meet him Captain Unohana."

"That would be lovely if your spirit agrees." Captain Unohana said with her usual sweet smile.

"Ok just give me a second…" Kasumi stated her eyes got wide and cloudy while she spoke with Yoru.

"Yoru I was hoping you might come out and meet Captain Unohana…" she said.

"_Of course Kasumi…_" he replied.

Kasumi blinked a couple of times and there was Yoru sitting right in front of her.

"Captain Unohana I'd like you to meet my Zanpakuto Hokkixyokuyoruken…Yoru this is Captain Unohana of Squad 4." Kasumi said nervously.

"It is lovely to meet you Hokkixyokuyoruken." Captain Unohana stated inwardly amazed that Kasumi could materialize her spirit without any formalized training and made a note to tell the Captain-commander about this interesting development.

"_Likewise Captain Unohana._" Yoru replied making the canine equivalent of a bow.

"Kasumi we'd better get back to the 10th before Captain Hitsugaya wonders what happened to us…" Matsumoto said from the doorway "Uh…Kasumi why is Yoru materialized?"

"I asked him if he'd like to meet Captain Unohana…" Kasumi answered "but I guess you're right we should get back to the 10th…Captain Hitsugaya can be a worry wart sometimes…Thank you for the tea and the healing Captain Unohana I'll try to visit again soon but next time without any injuries…"

"Of course Reitoushin-san that would be lovely." Unohana said warmly with her trademark smile.

Once Kasumi and Matsumoto got back to the 10th squad they checked in with Captain Hitsugaya and then went to eat before observing a training session.

"Kasumi…" Toshiro called "Get over here you can practice your kido before you head off to the academy."

"Sure thing Captain Hitsugaya…" Kasumi responded walking over to join the line of shinigami preparing for target practice.

"Begin." Captain Hitsugaya stated firing a Shakkahō and wiping out the first target.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march to the south! Hado 31 Shakkahō!" Kasumi yelled firing a blast of red energy that obliterated her target and singed the targets on either side of hers.

"Well done Kasumi you've improved quite a bit. I was sure you were going to wind up like Abarai using kido as only a last resort in battle." Toshiro stated pleased.

"Hey I'm not that hopeless! I only blew up a few times!" Kasumi cried indignantly "and another thing I'm doing damn well considering a few months ago I was a normal human with a normal life!"

"She's right captain she already had shikai when we found her." Matsumoto stated shocking the shinigami that were watching the exchange.

"That girl already has shikai?" one of the squad members asked.

"Yes, I do. Why is that so strange?" Kasumi asked looking confused "Lieutenant Matsumoto, Karin, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Captain Hitsugaya all have a shikai…Captain Hitsugaya and Renji even have a bankai…"

"Usually Kasumi it takes years after manifesting your zanpakuto to learn its name and achieve shikai…some never do…" Matsumoto explained quickly.

"Oh…" Kasumi said embarrassed at her assumption.

"Relax Kasumi if you keep this up I'm going to pour a bottle of sake down your throat…" Matsumoto stated with a mischievous look.

"Oh no you won't! Yoru won't let you do anything of the sort…" Kasumi growled backing away from the slowly advancing lieutenant "See ya!"

Kasumi flash stepped to the roof of the tenth running away as fast as she could and barely managing to stay ahead of Matsumoto.

"Come on Kasumi! Once that first bottle is down it you'll feel great!" Matsumoto called.

"Heck no! That stuff is beyond foul!" Kasumi yelled back before colliding with a much shorter person.

"Ooof…Owww…" the other person groaned.

"Are you alright?! I'm so sorry!" Kasumi babbled helping the other person up "I didn't mean to run over you I was trying to escape Lieutenant Matsumoto…"

"That's alright no damage done! I'm Lieutenant Momo Hinamori…who are you?" Momo stated.

"I'm Kasumi Reitoushin…I was brought here by Captain Hitsugaya to be trained as a shinigami." Kasumi replied sticking out her hand to the smaller girl for her to shake.

"Oh! You're the girl shiro has been talking about! It's great to meet you!" Momo said excitedly taking the proffered hand.

"Got you Kasumi! Now I've got a bottle of sake with your name on it and you're going to drink it!" Matsumoto stated grabbing the collar of Kasumi's uniform.

"No Way! I could be sent to the academy any time and I don't want to go drunk or with a hangover! Yoru help me out here!" Kasumi yelled squirming trying to get out of the death grip Matsumoto had on her.

"_Please let go of my master Lieutenant Matsumoto…_" Yoru asked politely lowering his massive head to look the unfortunate lieutenant in the eye.

"Uhhh…sure thing Yoru…ahh I have to go now…Bye!" Matsumoto said releasing Kasumi and flash stepping away quickly.

"Thanks Yoru…Oh! This is Lieutenant Hinamori Yoru…Lieutenant Hinamori this is my zanpakuto spirit…Hokkixyokuyoruken…" Kasumi stated remembering her manners.

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant Hinamori…_" Yoru stated making the canine equivalent of a bow for the second time that day.

"It's lovely to meet you too Hokkixyokuyoruken…" Momo said smiling glad to be on the gigantic wolf's good side "I actually was on my way to see shiro and drop off some reports…would you like to walk with me?"

"Sure again I'm sorry for running right over the top of you sometimes Lieutenant Matsumoto gets a little overzealous when she's trying to make me relax…" Kasumi stated before wrapping her arms around Yoru's neck and burying her face in his fur as a silent thank you he leaned his massive head down placing his cheek against her shoulder accepting.

"You two are even closer than Tobiume and I are…" Momo said slightly confused but happy to see it never the less.

"_Most zanpakuto are only a small portion of their shinigami's soul manifested…I am much more than a small portion of Kasumi's soul I am the other half of her soul…we haven't figured out why that is but that is the way things are…_" Yoru stated "_Would you like a ride? We would get to the 10__th__ squad much faster if I carried you both…_"

"Sure come on Lieutenant I promise he won't bite…lay down Yoru so we can get on." Kasumi said helping Momo onto Yoru's back once he had laid down.

"_Hold on tight you two!_" Yoru said as he leapt into the sky running lightly over the rooftops back towards the 10th squad barracks. In a few seconds Yoru was landing softly in front of Toshiro's office laying down to allow his passengers to disembark.

"Thanks again for your help Yoru I'll come see you later on today so we can continue training…but this time how about negating the need to visit the 4th division…Captain Unohana was worried and I don't want to do that again unless I have to." Kasumi said reaching up to scratch behind his ear.

"_Alright then I'll be waiting for you Kasumi._" Yoru stated before returning home to Kasumi's inner world.

"Let's see if we can't find Captain Hitsugaya so you can get your reports delivered I'm sure unlike Matsumoto you're very busy…" Kasumi said opening the door to Toshiro's office.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and Matsumoto didn't try to make Kasumi drink sake against her will again. As Kasumi lay on her futon she couldn't sleep so she snuck out to the roof to watch the stars. Lying back against Yoru who had appeared knowing what his master wanted to do Kasumi was asleep in minutes against his thick warm fur.


	7. An Attempt

As Kasumi lay on her futon she couldn't sleep so she snuck out to the roof to watch the stars. Lying back against Yoru who had appeared knowing what his master wanted to do Kasumi was asleep in minutes against his thick warm fur.

"Come with me Kasumi you're to report to the academy prior to the start of classes today to receive your room assignment and class schedule. I'll see you to the headmaster's office before I have to return here to take care of all the paperwork snafus that my lieutenant caused in my extended absence."

"Ok…"she said "Yoru it's time to return my appearance to human." After a few moments Kasumi looked at Toshiro and he nodded signifying that her fangs, claws, and the moon on her forehead were gone. "I'm ready Captain Hitsugaya…Lead the way…" Kasumi said nervously.

"Relax no one will eat you…not when it's known that you're under my care…" Toshiro said sensing my nerves.

"Kasumi Reitoushin you will be placed in the advanced class for freshman. We expect great things from you Ai Ten will be your roommate and since she's in your class as well she will be helping you adjust to academy life." The headmaster said signaling his assistant to bring in the student in question.

"Hi! I'm Ai Ten…" the girl said exuberantly, extending her hand.

"Kasumi Reitoushin…" Kasumi stated taking the offered hand nervously.

"We should get to class Kasumi our sword skills class starts in fifteen minutes but it's a bit of a hike." She said.

"Um…sure...I'm sorry I'm just nervous it's been a while since I was in a school of one form or another…" Kasumi stated adjusting her zanpakuto on her back.

Once the two reached their class Kasumi was introduced as a new student before the lesson started which was sparing with another student for the first half of class. Kasumi paired with Ai and after seeing how the others fought she matched her skill with the rest of the class easily hiding the fact that she was actually far more skilled than she showed. The next few months passed uneventfully with Kasumi taking classes in all areas of being a Shinigami she found she had her evenings to herself she especially enjoyed stargazing from the roof of her dorm. Many nights Kasumi would sit out on the roof thinking nothing in particular or if she was troubled whatever was troubling her. When she was troubled she wished that she could call Yoru out but Kasumi knew she was watched by the boys of her class when she went stargazing which meant she couldn't call Yoru out without exposing the fact that she had shikai. One night after dinner Kasumi and Ai sat up for a bit discussing tomorrow's schedule their class was going to the real world for a training exercise fighting dummy hollows.

"Let's get some sleep Ai. I'm betting that we're going to need it to take out those dummy hollows." Kasumi stated remembering her first encounter with a hollow.

"Right I can't wait for tomorrow!" Ai said lying down on her bed.

Kasumi lay back unable to sleep so she thought about the tentative friends she had made during her time at the academy until at some point in the night she drifted off to sleep. Kasumi woke the next morning to Ai shaking her saying if she didn't hurry they'd be late.

"Crap! Let's go Ai!" Kasumi shouted grabbing her Zanpakuto and slinging it across her back.

The two made it to the rendezvous at the main senkaimon which happened to be the one Kasumi had come through what seemed like only a few of nights instead of a few months ago. Kasumi was teamed up with Ai and one of her friends named Tamotsu for the duration of the exercise. When they arrived in the area Kasumi immediately noted strategic points that they could herd the hollow into so one of them could deliver the final blow. The exercise went pretty much as expected for Kasumi she let the dummy hollow slip past her so that Tamotsu could take it out and she wouldn't reveal her true skill level. The three of them were returning to the rendezvous point when they heard screams. Kasumi sped up trying not to use flash step since they hadn't learned it yet in class to see what was wrong as did Ai and Tamotsu. When they reached the scene the two seniors that were leading the exercise were down the junior that was assisting in the exercise was wounded but holding off a huge hollow to allow the freshman to escape.

"Shit!" Kasumi muttered under her breath "I really didn't want to have to use Yoru so soon…Grrr it can't be helped I can't let them die."

Kasumi drew her Zanpakuto as she yelled for Ai and Tamotsu to get the two wounded seniors to safety. The hollow knocked the remaining junior to the ground and was preparing to deliver a killing blow.

Kasumi used flash step to place herself between him and the hollow yelling the release command "Awaken and fall from the heavens, HOKKIXYOKUYORUKEN!" her blade transforming just in time to halt the hollow's attack.

With a flick of her wrist Kasumi knocked the hollow off balance and took advantage of the opening to take it out unfortunately it had already called its friends.

"Crap! This isn't good one powerful hollow was no problem but this many powerful hollows there's no way in hell I stand a chance." Kasumi said to herself. She turned and helped the junior up after he called for reinforcements. "Can you fight?" She asked him.

"Yeah I can fight…thanks for saving me by the way I'm Tetsuo Bureizu." He said.

"Kasumi Reitoushin…" she responded leaping and taking out another hollow.

Kasumi sensed the rest of her class gathered in the abandoned warehouse behind her she erected a barrier of ice around it though it took most of her strength to do so praying that help would arrive soon. Kasumi diverted a portion of her remaining reiatsu to the ice barrier she had erected while using the rest to hold the hollows off.

"Burn, Tenen!" "Growl, Haineko!" "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Karin, Matsumoto, and Toshiro yelled as they landed in front of Kasumi.

"About time you got here…" she said tiredly "I can't maintain the barrier shielding my class and continue fighting much longer."

"Sorry about that we had trouble with the senkaimon." Matsumoto said slashing with her hilt destroying two of the hollows.

Somehow a hollow got past them and threw Kasumi into the building next to the warehouse she was shielding. It hurt like hell but she wasn't going to go down that easily Kasumi shook the dust and rubble off before being forced to block the fist of the hollow that had knocked her into the building in the first place. She was sent flying again only to be caught this time by Captain Kurosaki.

"Oi ugly! Why don't you pick on me instead of this puny academy student?" he said handing Kasumi off to one of the other Shinigami from his squad.

She was about to voice her annoyance at being called puny but she was whisked away to the med station to be treated for the injuries she had sustained. Kasumi was in the middle of being treated when a member of the 4th squad ran up to their captain reporting that there was no success in penetrating the ice barrier surrounding the building Kasumi's classmates were sheltered in.

"Of course you can't get through the barrier…" Kasumi stated causing everyone to look at her "I've worked hard with my zanpakuto spirit to make sure my ice barriers will only break apart when my reiatsu is depleted to a dangerous level or I decide it's no longer needed…if you're worried about the wounded don't be they are stable."

"You are the originator of the barrier? And how do you know the wounded are stable?" Unohana asked.

"Yes I made the barrier and a unique feature of my barriers is a portion of the reiatsu used to maintain its integrity is diverted to heal the wounded. I can heal minor injuries easily with it major injuries on the other hand I can only get them stable and hold them in stasis once stable until help arrives." Kasumi replied getting up and stretching.

"Will you take the barrier down so we can finish treatment?" Unohana asked sweetly.

"Of course." she said gladly cutting the reiatsu she was feeding the barrier to maintain the strength then breaking it apart so that several hollows were crushed at the same time "There all done…"

"Reitoushin-san I would like to speak with you later about your abilities if that's alright with you." Unohana said as the first of Kasumi's classmates were brought in all of them fine except the two seniors that were leading the exercise.

Above all the chaos a lone figure departed unnoticed through a garganta.

"Well my brother is she all you expected her to be?" a voice said as the garganta closed.

"Yes and so very much more she will make a most useful pet however I believe I will wait a few years for her power to become more refined before I call my little wolf cub to my side." The one that had been observing the battle said.

After that trip to the real world Kasumi was either considered a hero for releasing her shikai for what everyone thought to be the first time or a freak because of her appearance and then there were her friends Ai, Tamotsu, Haru, Tetsuo, and his sister Takara who didn't care about what she looked like or the fact she had shikai. Kasumi's time in the academy passed quickly as she taught her friends how to use flash step early and helped them release their shikai a little sooner by relating her experience and what she did to attain shikai. Kasumi spent her breaks with Captain Unohana, Captain Ukitake, or Captain Komamura learning what they had to teach her and developing bonds of friendship for the inevitable day when she would join them as a captain as well as training secretly for bankai. Hollow attacks continued to escalate in the Rukongai and before Kasumi knew it she was close to graduating and had Toshiro asking her if she'd like to join his division upon graduation as his 4th seat. The problem was before Kasumi could respond an alarm began to sound signaling that she needed to return to the academy for orders.

"Everyone get to your stations the academy has been activated! Arrancar have invaded the Rukongai and are headed for the Seireitei!" one of the instructors called over the hubbub caused by the alarms going off.

"Come on guys let's go!" Kasumi said grabbing her Zanpakuto and slipping it into its usual position on her back. Takara, Tamotsu, Kasumi, Ai, and Haru were to patrol near the western gate that connects Rukongai to the Seireitei because they were some of the strongest their class had to offer with Kasumi having mastered her Shikai and secretly being close to achieving bankai while her friends/teammates able to release their Shikai thanks in part to Kasumi's help. Once they made it to the area they were to patrol they were dividing into groups of two when nine Gillian and an Adjuchas appeared.

"Crap we can't let them get any farther into the Seireitei who knows how much of a problem they'll cause if they do!" Kasumi said softly to her friends "Ai go to the academy let them know what our situation is and bring back reinforcements if they can be spared."

"I got it! I'll be back soon!" She said right before she flash stepped out of there one of the Gillian tried to stop her but was met by Kasumi's blade.

"Awaken and fall from the heavens, Hokkixyokuyoruken!" Kasumi shouted the burst of her reiatsu created by releasing her Shikai forced the arrancar back she looked to see that her friends had also released their Shikai.

Not wanting to let the arrancars pass without a fight they charged praying for reinforcements to arrive quickly. Kasumi quickly wiped out two arrancar as her friends fell to their second opponents.

"NO!" She shouted using flash step to place herself between the arrancars and her friend's fallen bodies.

Kasumi could feel her rage and reiatsu escalating quickly turning from its usual soft white to pale blue with a white outline so bright several of the arrancar were forced to look away as it surrounded her body like ice cold flames.

"_It's time Kasumi…Call upon my power and save those you care about!_" She heard Yoru roar in her head as she brought the pommel of her sword to meet the palm of her other hand.

"BANKAI, AREKURUUKAZE HOKKIXYOKUYORUKEN!" Kasumi roared her voice halfway between a scream and a snarl ripping her hand away from the pommel as the tassels turned into a chain with the star shaped bead on the end growing into a razor sharp blade she grabbed the chain roaring "You will not touch my friends again!" Kasumi swung the blade over her head summoning a fierce arctic storm while ensuring that her friends were protected from the raging storm by sharing some of the characteristics she shared with her Zanpakuto spirit with them.

The release of Kasumi's bankai caused the Adjuchas to break its silence urging its subordinates to attack. Kasumi summoned falling stars from the sky sending them to crush one of the arrancar while she dispatched another with a blade of wind summoned from the storm itself. One of the arrancar managed to get behind her and before Kasumi could block its attack it had slashed her diagonally across her back from her left shoulder to her right hip cutting right through her sword's sheath.

"Yoru please help me!" she cried falling to her hands and knees as her broken sheath slipped from her shoulder shattering on the ground like crystal.

"_I am here Kasumi…_" Yoru said softly his warm baritone voice filled with concern "_Will you be able to continue?_"

"Yes…I can't fail if I do everyone I care about will be in danger…I won't let that happen not while I have breath left in my body to protect them…" Kasumi gasped the pain making her vision fade in and out.

In response to her desperate cry for help and immense desire to protect those she cherished Yoru eased the pain Kasumi felt from her wound allowing her to kill the arrancar that had wounded her but from there it only got worse. Kasumi fought allowing her instincts to take over since her mind still could not handle the pain of her injuries despite Yoru's help by the time only the Adjuchas was left Kasumi had sustained multiple stab wounds to the stomach, chest, and legs all miraculously missing vital areas, she was hacking up blood like old faithful, Kasumi couldn't see out of her right eye because it had in it blood from a diagonal cut reaching across her face from her right temple to her left cheek, her hair usually kept carefully pulled back hung around her face matted with blood from a scalp laceration, a myriad of shallow cuts covered Kasumi's arms and her ruined uniform hung from her body in tatters that barely managed to keep her decent covered in both the blood of her fallen foes and her own.

"Yoru take my friends to safety…" Kasumi rasped hacking up yet more blood.

"_No Kasumi! You cannot continue to fight! Not like this!_" he whimpered softly.

"I'll be fine Yoru! Please take my friends to safety and return to me…I will hold off the Adjuchas until then…" she rasped wiping the blood from her previous coughing fit from her mouth replacing it with a feral grin showing off her long razor sharp fangs.

"_Please stay safe Kasumi…_" Yoru said taking her friends two at a time to safety.

"Thanks Yoru…" Kasumi whispered under her breath before charging the Adjuchas allowing herself to submit completely to her feral instincts to buy enough time for her friends to be taken to safety.

Her reiatsu swirled around her as Kasumi locked blades with the arrancar only to be sent flying back through a thick wall with a lazy flick of the Adjuchas' wrist. As it approached to finish her Kasumi struggled trying to get up despite her injuries she feebly raised her blade to stop the slash that she knew was to be her death blow. As the Adjuchas brought its sword down Kasumi closed her eyes waiting for an impact that never came she opened her eyes to see Toshiro in his bankai form his blade locked with the Adjuchas'.

"You know I really need to speak to the Captain-commander about that damned human I was ordered to look after…she's more trouble than she's worth sometimes no matter how powerful she is…" he grumbled "and as for you no one lays a finger on my subordinates potential or otherwise not when I'm around."

Kasumi gave a laugh that turned into a hacking cough with more blood coming up as her breathing became shallow the broken ribs from crashing into the wall sent waves of pain rolling through her. Out of nowhere Matsumoto and Karin appeared gingerly lifting Kasumi's broken body from the rubble of the wall and placing her in the arms of Captain Kurosaki he started to take her away from the battle but Kasumi fought back feebly coughing and hacking her lungs up refusing to leave her post. Understanding what she wanted to do he set her down on her feet stepping back to allow Kasumi to stand on her own.

"Kasumi don't be stupid you can't fight like this…" Karin said racing to support Kasumi's body as it sagged against her will.

"Not like this I can't…" Kasumi rasped her breathing growing more ragged with each shallow pained breath "Yoru…"

"_I am here Kasumi…_" Yoru said appearing at her other side Kasumi touched his shoulder and was pulled inside of him allowing her to use his body to recuperate while continuing to fight.

Once they finished merging they leapt sinking their fangs into the Adjuchas' shoulder flinging it into a wall just as it had with Kasumi. Dodging the thrust from its sword they sank their fangs in its sword arm and tore it off flinging it away they went for the throat instinct taking over them. In an instant it was over with the two captains, a lieutenant, and a 3rd seat watching with amazement written on their faces.

"Return to slumber silently in the heavens, Hokkixyokuyoruken…" Kasumi rasped as her appearance returned to normal along with her blade.

Kasumi turned to face her superiors before falling to her knees her sealed zanpakuto skittering away, she no longer had the strength to hold onto it, Kasumi watched barely conscious as the snow pile her blade rested in formed a new scabbard just like the one that had been shattered and then as she lay her left cheek resting in the cold snow created by her storm she slid gratefully into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

"She's quite the fighter eh Toshiro?" Ichigo said laughing at the face Toshiro made upon being called by his given name.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you CAPTAIN Kurosaki and no you can't have her she is my prospective 4th seat and she will be my 4th seat if I have anything to say about it." Toshiro said gathering Kasumi's limp broken body to take to the 4th squad for critically needed treatment.

"They failed!" a voice raged "I should have never sent an Adjuchas to do a Vasto Lordes' job!"

"It would appear so…however the pup managed to take out six Gillian and one Adjuchas arrancar. Of course she sustained major injuries but she continues to live. It will soon be time to retrieve her." Another voice answered.

"Ahh well it appears we will have to go to plan B to retrieve my little wolf cub." the first voice stated suddenly calm at the prospect of reclaiming his property stolen by the shinigami before the end of the winter war many years ago "We'll let her recover from her wounds and make sure she's back to full health before we claim her…after all it wouldn't to lose her to injury or illness. It truly saddens me that Lord Aizen will never get to see what wonderful things our little cub will achieve."


	8. Kidnapped again

"Ahh well it appears we will have to go to plan B to retrieve my little wolf cub." the first voice stated suddenly calm at the prospect of reclaiming his property stolen by the shinigami before the end of the winter war many years ago "We'll let her recover from her wounds and make sure she's back to full health before we claim her…after all it wouldn't to lose her to injury or illness. It truly saddens me that Lord Aizen will never get to see what wonderful things our little cub will achieve."

After what seemed like an eternity floating in the black abyss Kasumi woke to see through weary half lidded eyes Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Toshiro, Yoru, and many others. The only ones awake were Toshiro and Yoru who sat at Kasumi's bed side Yoru alert to the rise and fall of her chest Toshiro reading her facial expressions looking for any sign she was in pain.

"You don't have to say it…" Kasumi said her voice barely audible.

"Say what?" Toshiro asked with a faint smile dancing around the edges of his mouth.

"That I was an idiot to keep fighting as badly wounded as I was…" she replied her voice growing fainter with each word "I needed to finish that fight I couldn't allow that damned Adjuchas to live after its subordinates had hurt my friends not while I still had breath in my body to fight…"

"While it was foolish to continue fighting as badly wounded as you were after back up had arrived I would not call you an idiot for refusing to abandon your post and finishing your fight with honor. In fact it made me rather proud." Toshiro said the smile dangerously close to breaking loose continued to dance around the edges of his mouth "When you are released from the 4th squad you will be given your choice of all of the squads and be given the highest ranked position open in that squad including captaincy if you so desire on the provision that you pass the captain's exam since you have achieved bankai."

Kasumi closed her eyes for a moment to think and said softly "I think the 10th squad will suit me just fine…the captain may be a bit grumpy but he's really a good guy once you get to know him not to mention he is in possession of the only ice Zanpakuto that rivals my own."

That drew the smile and a laugh from him as he said "So you think your Hokkixyokuyoruken rivals my Hyōrinmaru do you? We'll have to test that theory out later."

At the sound of his laugh several people shot bolt upright since hearing the 10th squad captain laugh was a rarity. Upon seeing that Kasumi had finally woken up Renji left to find Captain Unohana while Matsumoto and Karin roused the other sleeping visitors letting them know Kasumi was awake. With Yoru and Toshiro's help she sat up leaning tiredly against the headboard of her bed from the minute exertion Kasumi gave a weak smile to those in the room. Karin was the first to break the silence.

"You're lucky you look like hell…" she said "or I'd kill you myself for pushing yourself that far you damned idiot!"

Kasumi's weak smile grew wider and she gave a soft chuckle wincing slightly from her broken ribs saying "You'd kill me? That's rich I could have beaten you in our first match if Captain Hitsugaya hadn't intervened…as I recall that was the first time I had ever wielded a Zanpakuto and the first time I had ever left my body."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped and looked on in fear as a vein popped out on Karin's forehead before she roared with laughter.

"Fine you win this round but I want a rematch first chance we get…you got it." She said as Captain Unohana entered the room.

"I'm afraid that won't be for some time Kurosaki-san, Reitoushin-san will have to stay for at least three weeks preferably a month before she will be fit to return to light duty." Unohana said quietly with her usual sweet smile "Now off with all of you Reitoushin-san needs her rest and I'm quite sure you all have things to do the Seireitei still has quite a bit of damage to be repaired."

Everyone let out a collective groan at the thought of how much damage had to be repaired but one by one they came up to Kasumi and said their goodbyes. Once everyone but Toshiro and Captain Unohana had left Kasumi was informed that after she had one more visit she was to rest for a while to which she easily agreed since just sitting up for a few minutes had worn her out. When Kasumi's visitors came in she was instantly more alert.

"Takara, Tamotsu, Haru, Tetsuo, Ai!" Kasumi said happily "I'm glad you're ok…I was terrified that those damned arrancars had killed you guys."

"Tamotsu was in a pretty bad way when we arrived at the aid station but they patched us up fairly quickly." Takara stated "in fact we've been released to return to the academy however our course loads will be lightened for about a week or so. We'll let you get some rest now Kasumi you look like you need it."

"You'll come back to visit right?" Kasumi asked trying to mask her weariness.

"You know it!" Ai said brightly "We'll come as often as we can…we can't let Captain Hitsugaya visit more than your best friends now can we!"

"No we can't have that…" Kasumi laughed Toshiro made a face that made her laugh even harder until she started to cough violently causing Toshiro and Captain Unohana rushed to her side. "I'm fine…" she said panting after the coughing fit subsided.

"I think you should rest now Kasumi." Toshiro stated.

"No arguments here…" Kasumi responded still a little short of breath. With Captain Unohana's help Kasumi lay back with a loud groan after her friends and Toshiro left.

"Rest now…" Unohana said gently "I'll send someone in with some food later."

Kasumi nodded slowly too tired to do anything more than that. After a few weeks Kasumi was released to report to Squad 10 as their new 4th seat however she was placed on restricted duty for a little while to ensure she was completely healed meaning Kasumi got stuck with more paperwork. She sat at her desk working late finishing the latest batch of reports on the repairs from the arrancar attack when Kasumi heard an unexpected knock at her office door.

"Come…" she said not bothering to look up from her work figuring it was a messenger with more paperwork from Matsumoto.

"Is that what I look like when I'm working late?" Kasumi heard a familiar voice say.

She looked up to see the only two people in the entire division who knew her pain when it came to paperwork.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Karin…what are you doing here? I thought you two left hours ago…" Kasumi stated surprised to see them there she knew they had wanted to visit Toshiro's grandmother in the Rukongai this evening.

"We wanted to invite the squad's hero out for a drink… a human defeating six Gillian and one Adjuchas and achieving bankai before fully graduating the academy is definitely the makings of a legend to be told for years to come…" Karin said "Though I'm still waiting on that rematch you promised."

"Captain Unohana said I should be cleared to return to full duty after next week. So after my match with the captain I'm all yours…" Kasumi said laughing at the face Karin made "We are going to settle the fact that my Hokkixyokuyoruken rivals Hyōrinmaru if not in terms of raw power then flexibility and he asked before you did."

"Whatever…so how about it you going to come out of this little office and have some fun?" Karin asked.

"Sure my work was done hours ago all of this is Lieutenant Matsumoto's paperwork that I got stuck with since I'm on restricted duty." Kasumi said rising from her desk and fastening her Zanpakuto to her back with a chuckle for the face Toshiro was making.

"I am going to CHAIN HER TO HER DESK!" Toshiro growled stomping off to find his errant lieutenant Karin and Kasumi followed since this promised to be good.

They found Matsumoto in one of her favorite bars in the Rukongai as soon as Toshiro entered and saw her the temperature dropped twenty degrees Kasumi loaned Karin the scarf she habitually wore that was a Christmas gift from her friends since she was unaffected by the sudden drop in temperature unlike Karin. The two of them sat down at a table and ordered tea in deference to the fact that Kasumi was still convalescing Karin using her fiery reiatsu to keep the tea from freezing over and their little area warm as she could with the ice king on full blast. Matsumoto froze as she felt the full sting of Toshiro's signature icy glare turning around from the bar.

"Matsumoto you've been dumping your paperwork on my 4th seat telling me that it was done…and if that wasn't bad enough I go to invite my 4th seat to join me and my girlfriend for a drink only to find her slaving away on reports YOU were supposed to have done days ago." Toshiro stated "Get your ass back to the 10th and finish those reports or I'll remind you of why Hyōrinmaru is considered the most powerful ice Zanpakuto in the soul society furthermore you will do all of 4th seat Kasumi Reitoushin's paperwork for the next month effective immediately."

"…but captain!" she started.

"Shall I make it two months Lieutenant Matsumoto?" he asked gleefully.

Before anyone knew it she had dropped enough money on the bar to cover her tab and had flash stepped out of there. Karin used her fiery reiatsu to warm the place up and once Toshiro had calmed down enough she returned Kasumi's scarf to her. Kasumi poured Toshiro some tea all three of them looked at each other and just roared with laughter while the poor waitress stood there unsure of what had just happened. As promised a week later Kasumi was deemed fit to take on her full duties and after a clash of the titans between Kasumi and Toshiro bankai to bankai proving her Hokkixyokuyoruken was Hyōrinmaru's equal Karin got her rematch.

"Is that all you've got?" Kasumi laughed as she dodged another fiery attack from Karin's Tenen.

"Not even close to it…" she roared.

Out of nowhere a high pitched whistle brought Kasumi to her knees holding her head while she whimpered in agony. The sound changed and the pain began to drive her insane Kasumi only knew she had to get away from the sound she began flash stepping away one hand still holding her head.

"Kasumi wait! What's wrong?!" Karin said matching Kasumi's speed.

There was one problem at that moment she wasn't the Kasumi Karin knew she was an animal in extreme pain. Kasumi stopped suddenly baring her fangs and growling fiercely before speeding off in another direction with a speed that would have made Yoruichi proud.

"I've got to find Toshiro something's very wrong here…" Karin said rushing to find her captain.

Kasumi was in the woods on the outer edge of the 80th district in the Rukongai when the accursed whistle fell silent letting her collapse in exhaustion. She was slipping in and out of consciousness when she felt arrancar appear on one side and her captain, lieutenant, and 3rd seat on the other. Kasumi tried to rise and fight alongside her squad mates but could do nothing but watch helplessly as her captain and the others were attacked while she was taken through a garganta to Hueco Mundo. Kasumi was tossed roughly into a room after her zanpakuto was taken away she lay on the cold white floor drained of any strength she had left. An emergency meeting of the captains was called to discuss the situation and decide what action if any would be taken.


	9. Rescue

meant to upload this quite a bit sooner but for some reason FF was going all wonky

* * *

An emergency meeting of the captains was called to discuss the situation and decide what action if any would be taken.

"4th seat Reitoushin of Squad 10 is a great asset to the thirteen court guard squads in addition to that we have reliable witnesses that state she didn't go to Hueco Mundo of her own free will Captain Hitsugaya may begin preparations for a rescue mission to Hueco Mundo immediately. Any who are free to assist Captain Hitsugaya in the retrieval of his subordinate have my blessings to go as I know from previous experience that you will go with or without my blessings." Captain-commander Yamamoto said hiding his concern for the girl he had grown to think of as a granddaughter almost.

Kasumi woke to the sensation of someone putting something heavy around her neck. Feebly she batted their hands away before she felt a jolt of pain that lit her body up like fireworks on the 4th of July.

"Now, now my pet there will be none of that." she heard a voice say.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Kasumi croaked angrily.

"Nothing my pet…you see I was merely reclaiming my property." The voice laughed "I took a young human girl with overwhelming untapped potential from her family for an experiment many years ago but those cursed Shinigami stole her and hid her away before I could really get any real results."

"You're nuts you freaking whack job. Taking me to punish the thirteen court guard squads for disrupting your sick experiments won't work hell I doubt they'll even try to rescue me even if I am a ranked officer." she spat trying to get the collar he had put around her neck off.

"My silly little pet you are the experiment the Shinigami stole from me. They probably made it so you'd forget our time together...which makes me very disappointed my pet…" The voice said as he triggered the collar to shock Kasumi again this time she howled with pain "Now let's pick up where we left off…" the voice said gleefully dragging her by the collar once the pain had died down.

"URAHARA! What is taking so long to open a garganta to Hueco Mundo?!" Karin shouted irritably landing beside the former captain three weeks after the emergency captains meeting.

"They've reinforced the ways into Hueco Mundo so I'm having to break down the defenses as well as trying to open the garganta." Urahara said calmly as another layer of Hueco Mundo's defenses fell prey to his genius "It's going to take more time than usual to open so just go play with your ice king."

Kasumi was tossed like a broken rag doll into her cell she lay on the cold floor shivering and whimpering in pain after the latest rounds of experiments on her body. She reached up to touch the upper part of her face half covered in a hollow-like mask in the shape of a wolf's head before letting her hand drop to the ground again. Kasumi had given up trying to escape each time only brought painful shocks from that damned collar her eyes once crackling with life and energy were dull and dead. Slowly but surely the Kasumi Reitoushin her friends knew was dying leaving only a living shell that obeyed orders from the Master out of fear of the pain disobedience brought. A few hours later she whimpered scooting her broken body into a corner when she heard footsteps outside her prison.

"Come now my pet won't you greet your master?" the Master asked sweetly "No? Ah well that last round of tests were rather painful I imagine. I came to see how the latest modifications were taking hold."

Kasumi growled at the hand the Master had put near her face that with each experiment was becoming more and more wolf-like causing him to trigger the collar to shock her tearing a howl of pain from the very depths of her soul as he continued his examination.

"Excellent my pet those last modifications seem to really be working wonderfully though I will have to do something about what remains of your temper. You may rest now my pet I will send some food in later." The Master said leaving.

Kasumi collapsed in her corner with a whimper wishing for a rescue that she was sure would never come. When Urahara finally got a garganta opened the rescue team which consisted of Toshiro his lieutenant and 3rd seat, Captain Komamura, Captain Ukitake, Captain Unohana, and Captain Kurosaki immediately went through met by their allies Grimjow and Nel on the other side in Hueco Mundo.

"Take us to her." Toshiro stated.

"Whatever shrimp she's being held in the ruins of Los Noches though you may not like what you find. The place is frequently filled with howls of pain the sound somewhere between human and wolf...and becoming closer to a wolf every day." Grimjow said shrugging.

"Come my pet it seems you have visitors." The Master said sweetly.

Kasumi was led to the central courtyard where she was chained and beaten severely to make her reiatsu flare which in turn would make the intruders speed up. The sight that awaited Toshiro and the others was truly heart breaking a creature somewhere between a human and a wolf lay broken and bloody in the center of the central courtyard half its face covered in a hollow-like mask its cold blue eyes totally devoid of any traces of life or humanity chained next to the Master.

"What have you done with Kasumi?" Karin yelled running towards the Master Zanpakuto drawn only to be stopped by Toshiro.

"She is right here foolish girl. Look closely at the magnificent creature beside me." Kasumi heard the Master say backing away to allow them to examine her.

She felt everyone looking intently at her Kasumi looked nothing like the human she had once been she had patches snow white fur that popped up between pieces of bone like armor fused to her body, her eyes remained their unusual icy blue/grey and devoid of all life, she stood easily six feet high at the shoulder but Kasumi still wore the black and white rags that was left of what used to be her shihakusho and her scarf.

"Kasumi..." Karin said softly reaching to touch the lower half of Kasumi's face which was not covered by the mask.

At Karin's warm touch a tiny spark of life flickered in Kasumi's eyes as she remembered all of the good times they had had together giving the others hope that she was not totally lost. The Master disliked the thought that all his careful work was being undermined and triggered Kasumi's collar to shock her worse than any other time before Kasumi reared back from Karin's touch howling with pain clutching at the collar until she collapsed. When Kasumi crawled to her feet on her accursed Master's command the spark of life that had been returned to her eyes was extinguished and her eyes were even more lifeless if at all possible than before.

"Better my pet. Now you will attack your visitors…quickly if you please." The Master said mildly Kasumi hurried to obey fearing the pain should she fail to please snarling and straining against the chains that restrained her till she began to bleed from where the shackles were cutting into her wrists and ankles.

"Stop this now or you will regret it." Toshiro said dangerously looking at the animal Kasumi had been turned into his hand moving to Hyōrinmaru's hilt.

"You will have to go through your precious human to get to me Shinigami." The Master said triggering another setting on Kasumi's collar.

She howled in pain but this time everything she saw was colored in shades of red and Kasumi was filled with the rage but try as she might she couldn't make her body attack the true source of her rage instead Kasumi found herself among her friends attacking them the chains restraining her snapped like dry twigs.

"Argh! Komamura Ukitake Kurosaki take that bastard out while the rest of us try to bring Kasumi to her senses!" Toshiro yelled as Kasumi sank her elongated fangs into his sword arm.

When the Master was killed Kasumi was still a feral beast but the collar shattered causing her to halt her attack on Grimjow long enough for Toshiro to knock her unconscious shattering Kasumi's mask at the same time.

"I could kill him a thousand times over for what he did to her…"

"Calm down Karin the bastard is dead and Kasumi is safe."

"CALM DOWN! Ichigo did you see her eyes they were dead empty devoid of all humanity and everything that made Kasumi who she was."

"Yes Karin we all saw the beast he had turned Kasumi into but hopefully that psycho Kurotsuchi can reverse the physical damage done to her and with time maybe we can reverse the psychological damage…"

All conversation ceased when Kasumi groaned opening her eyes to see her rescuers hovering over her anxiously.

"Thank god…" was all Kasumi could say before sliding back into unconsciousness.

"How is she Captain Unohana?" Toshiro asked.

"Much better physically we've lifted the sedation now that the 12th squad has finished reversing what they could thanks to the data we brought back with us. Reitoushin-san should wake any time now if you wish to visit for a bit. It might be beneficial to Reitoushin-san to have one of her rescuers in the room with her when she wakes doubtless she will be scared and confused." Unohana replied.

"I agree…I will stay and visit for a bit then I will have Karin sit with her you might want to have your nurses ready to perform a binding spell in case Kasumi isn't fully herself." Toshiro advised.

"Agreed I have already informed those in contact with Reitoushin-san of the possibility but with your permission to use binding kido it will make things much easier on my staff." Unohana said gesturing for Toshiro to enter Kasumi's room first.

He breathed a sigh of relief seeing that she was back to her old self for the most part Kasumi's claws and fangs were a little longer her ears and features little more wolf like but she was human again. Toshiro sat at Kasumi's bedside contemplating what she had gone through in the weeks that she had been held prisoner in Hueco Mundo he was amazed she had managed to survive the experiments she was put through. He had had squad 12's lieutenant give him the short version of what had been done to Kasumi to him.

"You better to wake up soon Karin is worried sick about you…" Toshiro said once Unohana had left the room "if it were anyone but you I'd be sorely tempted to bankai their ass for making Karin worry like this."

Toshiro found he couldn't stand to sit still so he rose to pace until a hell butterfly came requesting that he report to the 12th squad for a full briefing on what had been done to his 4th seat and possible plans once all experiments had been completed. He left quickly but not before informing the nurse specially assigned to Kasumi that should it become necessary they had his full permission to use any binding kido needed to restrain her should she wake disoriented and combative. About an hour later Kasumi woke up to someone's hand on her forehead without thinking she shot out of the bed and headed for a corner where she crouched growling ready to attack if they took one step in her direction. Unfortunately the nurse didn't seem to understand that Kasumi wanted them nowhere near her and approached wanting to put her back to bed. Kasumi launched herself at them raking her claws down one of the nurse's arms before leaping through the window that had been left open to provide fresh air the nurse recovered from the shock of being attacked and attempted to use a low level binding spell with no effect on Kasumi's fleeing form.

"Captains Unohana and Hitsugaya please report to the squad 4 infirmary 10th squad 4th seat Kasumi Reitoushin has woken and has escaped…"

Toshiro didn't bother to hear the rest of the message the hell butterfly relayed. He tracked Kasumi's reiatsu to a small alley in a little used area of the Seireitei one look at her and Toshiro knew they had a long road ahead. He approached Kasumi slowly halting when she uttered a warning growl flexing her claws. Karin appeared shortly after Toshiro did and approached Kasumi stopping within two feet of the tired and frightened shinigami.

"Kasumi…" Karin said softly causing her to flinch and cower even tighter into her corner as Karin reached out to touch her cheek "it's alright now the bastard that hurt you is gone Captains Komamura, Ukitake, and Kurosaki took care of him you're safe now…"

Kasumi flinched at Karin's warm touch but it had the effect Karin had hoped for she relaxed a tiny fraction allowing a glimmer of the old Kasumi to break through.

"So much pain…"Kasumi whispered barely loud enough to be heard by the two shinigami her voice rough from disuse "Couldn't get away…tried…had to stop…Master didn't like…hurt me more every time I tried…gave up hope…"

"It's ok we're all here let's get you back to the 4th squad I promise one of the group of us that rescued you will be with you all the time till you feel safe again…" Toshiro said softly.

"Please…I want to go home…home to the 10th…" Kasumi whispered uncurling from the ball she had been in.

"I'm sure that Captain Unohana wouldn't have a problem with that let me send a hell butterfly to her and Yamamoto and we'll go back to the 10th and get you settled in your room with some of your favorite tea…how does that sound Kasumi?" Karin asked offering Kasumi a hand up.

"That sounds good…I'm sorry I worried you…I tried to get away…the Master didn't like his "pet" trying to run away…used that damn collar to shock me…lit me up like a fireworks show on the 4th of July…" Kasumi said softly her eyes beginning to show some of their old light and life as Karin lead the way back to the 10th squad barracks.

Toshiro sent hell butterflies to Captain Unohana and Captain-commander Yamamoto as promised but sent a third to his lieutenant to warn her they were coming and to clear the area of anyone unfamiliar to Kasumi. When they finally reached the 10th squad everything was clear and quiet Toshiro and Karin brought Kasumi to her quarters and made her some of her favorite Mango Ceylon tea before Captains Unohana and Ukitake arrived.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better Kasumi…we were worried we had lost you." Ukitake said softly resting a hand on Kasumi's shoulder causing her to flinch.

She looked up from her tea and stated "I was lost…I was sure no one was going to come for me my rank and future position as a captain aside…I had given up hope…"

"Reitoushin-san I'm going to ask that you rest Captain Ukitake will stay with you for the time being…" Captain Unohana said softly.

"Alright…I will try to rest…I make no promises…I'm afraid of reliving everything in my sleep…" Kasumi said softly.

"Oh! There's someone that wants to see you…" Toshiro said pulling out Kasumi's zanpakuto.

"Yoru…" Kasumi said as he materialized in her lap the size of a large fox terrier.

Kasumi embraced the other half of her soul and with a soft sigh promptly fell asleep on her couch curling protectively around Yoru daring anyone to try to pry him from her arms.

"Rest easy Kasumi we're here…" Jushiro said softly with a smile before opening his book on a shelf watching over Kasumi was the stuffed arctic wolf he had given her all those years ago he noted.

Slowly as months and years passed Kasumi recovered from the traumas suffered in Hueco Mundo at the hands of the arrancar Kasumi knew only as the master with the help of her friends and her zanpakuto spirit.

"How are you today Reitoushin-san?" Unohana asked handing Kasumi a cup of hot tea while they watched the flowers wave in the breeze.

"Better…I haven't had a nightmare in weeks…and I managed to get through my mission in the real world without any real collateral damage to the area I was exterminating hollows in." Kasumi replied accepting the steaming cup.

"That's excellent…I'm glad you're feeling relatively safe again…" Unohana said smiling and sipping her tea.

"I am too…especially since Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto are headed to the real world in a couple weeks for their rotation of protecting Karakura town… which means Karin and I will be in charge of the squad for the duration of their absence." Kasumi said sipping her tea feeling the warmth of the liquid spreading throughout her chest as she swallowed.

"Yes I had almost forgotten it was almost time for their rotation…" Unohana stated tiredly "after dealing with so many casualties from the 11th lately I've hardly had the time to rest much less think about upcoming rotations."

Captain Unohana and Kasumi sat there for a bit drinking their tea in companionable silence until Kasumi stood saying "Well I should get going I'm supposed to see Captain Komamura soon since he's supposed to start preparing me to become a captain…I kinda wish I could wait a little longer but a deal is a deal especially when it's with Captain-commander Yamamoto…ah well at least I like my lieutenant. Momo is really sweet and hardworking…"

"Indeed she is and she needs a captain she can rely on without fearing a double cross like with her previous captain." Unohana said rising to see Kasumi off.

"See you later Captain Unohana…" Kasumi said before flash stepping off to Squad 7.

"Reitoushin-san your promotion may seem too early for you but your skills and deeds prove that your promotion to the vacant captain seat of squad 5 is far too long overdue." Unohana mused watching Kasumi speed off.

In Hueco Mundo…

"I know you wanted to fulfill your promise to Aizen…but look at what it has cost you…never mind that we will avenge your death…the shinigami and your precious little wolf cub will feel our wrath for what they've done won't they…Brother…" a voice growled standing over the stilled form of her twin waiting for the time when her brother would awaken.

* * *

Is it the end? nah the first part is done...On to the second!


	10. Return to High School

"I know you wanted to fulfill your promise to Aizen…but look at what it has cost you…never mind that we will avenge your death…the shinigami and your precious little wolf cub will feel our wrath for what they've done won't they…Brother…" a voice growled standing over the stilled form of her twin waiting for the time when her brother would awaken.

"4th seat Reitoushin report to the Captain-commander Yamamoto's office immediately…priority one transmission coming through from the world of the living."

Kasumi sighed putting down her brush with a wide yawn noting that dawn was only a few short hours away 'So much for getting the squad caught up on paperwork while Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto are stationed in the world of the living.' She grabbed her Zanpakuto and utilized flash step to get to the squad 1 barracks to see what the problem was.

"Please go in 4th seat Reitoushin the Captain-commander and 3rd seat Kurosaki are already inside waiting." One of the squad 1 members said opening the door to the conference room.

"Captain-commander Yamamoto, Karin…Captain Hitsugaya what can I do for you." Kasumi said kneeling with her head bowed in respect while in the presence of her superiors.

"4th seat Reitoushin your captain has requested that you join him in the world of the living. You will be enrolled in Karakura High school in the same class as Captain Hitsugaya in order to provide back up for Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto as you have trained your bankai to a level where it is not hazardous to you when used for extended periods in battle." Captain-commander Yamamoto stated. Her head jerked up at the mention of being enrolled in high school again.

"Please tell me that the part about me being sent back to that hormonal hell hole known as high school was a joke…Please somebody anybody…tell me it's a terrible joke being played on me…" Kasumi begged.

"Sorry Kasumi it's not a joke I'd go in your place but I kinda graduated from Karakura high and it'd look rather weird if I suddenly reappeared on the rosters." Karin said.

"I will fulfill my duties to the best of my abilities including returning to my own personal hell as ordered." Kasumi said bowing her head.

"Good I will expect you within the hour." Captain Hitsugaya said before ending the transmission.

"I'll go pack." Kasumi stated rising from her knees.

"Be careful 4th seat Reitoushin I would prefer not to lose such a promising shinigami and future captain." Captain-commander Yamamoto stated.

"Of course Captain-commander Yamamoto I will do my best to avoid life threatening injuries…although they tend to find me fairly easily." Kasumi stated before flash stepping to her room in the squad 10 barracks.

She packed everything she would need along with a few extra items like her favorite little ice statuette of her Zanpakuto spirit in his regular wolf form before heading to her office to grab her soul pager. Once she had gotten her soul pager she headed for the senkaimon where she was joined by and led through the gate by a hell butterfly.

"Bout time ya got here Kasumi…" she heard someone say.

"Stuff it Gin I got here as fast as I could." Kasumi replied to the exiled Shinigami tossing him her bag to take to the Kurosaki's home.

"I was sent ta meet ya since tha chibi captain is a migh' busy got ya uniform, class schedule, and books righ' here." Gin Ichimaru former captain of the 3rd squad stated handing Kasumi a bundle of clothing and a messenger bag.

"Thanks I trust directions to the school are in the bag…it wouldn't do for me to be late on my first day would it?" Kasumi stated headed to collect her body from Urahara.

"Ahh Reitoushin-san you're here! Follow me I have prepared a special gigai for you since your human body won't be suitable for this mission not at all…" Urahara stated holding up a gigai for her to slip into that was dressed in her favorite outfit.

Once in it she went to change into her new school uniform.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" she roared upon seeing the uniform.

"Tha's ya school uniform…" Gin stated outside the door "come on out I'm sure it can't be tha bad."

"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL FOX BOY!" she yelled back.

"If'n ya dun come out in tha next minute o' so I have permission from ya captain ta drag ya out. He figured ya migh' be reluctant ta wear tha uniform." Gin replied.

"Just you try it Fox Face I'll fill you so full of holes even the Swiss wouldn't claim you!" she growled.

"Ran-chan could ya lend a hand." Gin said pretending Kasumi's lieutenant was there.

"NO! I'm coming just don't sic Matsumoto on me!" Kasumi shouted panicking.

Thirty seconds later she emerged fully dressed in the offending garments expecting to have her ribs crushed in one of her lieutenant's famous hugs.

"So help me Gin one of these days…" Kasumi growled rounding on the hapless exile.

"Easy there nah Kasumi…les not be rash…" Gin said holding up his hands defensively.

"Kasumi that's enough!" Captain Hitsugaya said effectively halting any plans for murdering Gin.

"Captain please don't make me go wearing a freaking skirt! There is a reason I only have a couple dresses and skirts…I HATE THEM!" she pleaded.

"Sorry but rules are rules you'll just have to deal with it." Captain Hitsugaya stated leaving for the school.

"Captain! Wait up!" Kasumi shouted running to catch up to her captain.

"Crap…" Kasumi muttered to herself ignoring the stares of the students in her class "English just had to be my first class didn't it…my least favorite class second only to math class the first time around and now I'm stuck in this hellish melting pot of youth, hormones, and pimples yet again."

"All right class we have a new student joining us this morning…Please step to the front of the class and introduce yourself…" the teacher said.

"I'm Kasumi Reitoushin please call me Kasumi no need for any suffixes or formalities seeing as how I was raised in the US." Kasumi stated shyly she had always hated being put in front of strangers.

"Very well then Kasumi. I need a volunteer to pair up with Kasumi for today's lesson." The teacher said mildly as every boy began clamoring to be the new girl's partner.

Kasumi shot a desperate look at her captain begging him to rescue her from their classmates before she decided to freeze the lot of them.

"Hitsugaya-kun would you be willing to pair up with Kasumi?" the teacher asked.

"Sure why not…" Captain Hitsugaya said with a resigned sigh.

"Excellent now class I want you to converse with each other in English and then you will present a condensed version to the rest of the class. Get into pairs and begin." The teacher said picking up a book to read.

"Christ captain could you have been any more reluctant to be my partner." Kasumi hissed quietly so that only her captain could hear in her native tongue of English "I was tempted to freeze all of those idiots just so I wouldn't have to pound whoever I got stuck with."

"I figured if I was reluctant the teacher would put you with me and you will have to deal with me if you freeze any of them." Captain Hitsugaya stated loud enough for only Kasumi to hear "Oh and its Hitsugaya drop the captain until we're not in our gigai."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully until Kasumi attempted to join the kendo team.

"You may be cute but there's no way a weak little girl like you could handle a shinai much less a bokken." The captain said.

"Really then may I propose a test?" Kasumi asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure why not…" the captain said rolling his eyes "what kind of test did you have in mind?"

"A match between me and your best fighter if they score one hit on me before I score ten hits on them they win I score all ten hits I win. If I win you let me on the team if I lose I'll go away and leave you guys alone for the duration of my time here at Karakura high." Kasumi said sweetly.

"Fine I'll have my teammates find some gear for you to use." The team captain grumbled.

'I'm going to enjoy this…' Kasumi thought.

A few minutes later dressed in a kendo outfit and protective gear Kasumi took her stance. The team captain charged Kasumi easily parried the attack before scoring the first hit on the captain's head. Minutes later Kasumi had scored the remaining hits to secure her place on the team without taking a single hit.

"How in the hell can you be that fast?" the captain panted flat on his back from Kasumi's last attack "How can you have no openings that I can hit?"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't fight…and I actually took it easy on you since you didn't know better. Besides your stance is like Swiss cheese… holes everywhere" Kasumi stated removing the protective gear "Now you want to try again or are you…"

Kasumi never finished the sentence due to an arrancar appearing. Swallowing her gikon Yoko she was immediately propelled from the gigai.

"Yoko get them out of here I can't fight at full strength when I'm protecting humans." Kasumi ordered the mod soul. While Yoko got the unconscious members of the kendo team to safety Kasumi activated her shikai with the release command "Awaken and fall from the heavens, Hokkixyokuyoruken!"

"Crap why the hell did it have to be now!" Kasumi growled launching herself at the arrancar.

The kendo team's captain was slowly regaining consciousness and was sure he was seeing things because he saw an older version of the girl that had just kicked his ass fighting a monster with a beautiful blue and white sword.

"K-Kasumi…" he managed to say unfortunately distracting her from her fight causing her to be stabbed in the stomach.

"Ok now I'm pissed." Kasumi growled still impaled on her opponent's Zanpakuto blood trickling from the side of her mouth drawing a laugh from her opponent.

"You really believe you can beat me Shinigami? You are not even worth using my resurrection on…" the Arrancar laughed pulling its Zanpakuto from Kasumi's stomach.

"We'll see about that…" Kasumi coughed spitting a wad of blood from her mouth and wiping the trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth away with the back of her free hand before bringing the pommel of her Zanpakuto to meet the palm of the bloodied hand "Bankai, Arekuruukaze Hokkixyokuyoruken!" she yelled ripping her hand away from the pommel only to grasp the chain that appeared. "I am Kasumi Reitoushin 4th seat of squad 10 under Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya…prepare to be cleansed of your sins." Kasumi growled as a massive wolf prowled behind her never taking its icy blue eyes off its master's enemy.

"_Kasumi that boy over there…_" it began.

"Yes Yoru I know I can tell that he has a decent amount of reiatsu enough even to probably see this fight fairly clearly…by the way would you mind taking care of the stomach wound just enough that I won't be hacking up blood while trying to deal with this bastard." Kasumi said spitting out another glob of blood.

"_Of course Kasumi after that is seen to shall I fight alongside you?_" Yoru asked.

"Wouldn't say no but I'd prefer you use your human form." Kasumi said "two swords are better than one in this case."

"_Of course…_" Yoru said with a chuckle before putting his nose to the back of the wound.

From his nose ice spread encasing the wound glowing softly as the wound began to heal much quicker. The tide of the battle turned from favoring the Arrancar to favoring Kasumi and her Zanpakuto spirit.

"How can it be a 4th seat is defeating me?" the Arrancar asked.

"Because I am no ordinary 4th seat Shinigami arrancar I am human and my power parallels that of captain class Shinigami. Seeing as my power is that great but I'm not a lieutenant or captain yet I am not required to wear a limiter." Kasumi said before yelling "Hado 33: Sōkatsui!" distracting the Arrancar long enough to allow Yoru to slice its sword arm. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens…Hado 73: Sōren Sōkatsui!" Kasumi yelled firing twin balls of blue fire.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled sending an ice dragon to imprison the arrancar.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Kasumi yelled running over to her captain "It's about damn time you showed up! I was getting my ass kicked here!"

"Sorry I was fighting another arrancar on the other side of the school apparently it was this one's subordinate and it took time to get the limit release authorized." Captain Hitsugaya stated glancing at the ice on Kasumi's back and stomach "I see you managed to get yourself injured as usual."

"Hey! That dumbass kendo captain is the one who distracted me!" Kasumi yelled blocking a cero "Anyway you want to help me get this over with so I can let Yoru off the hook?"

"Sure lets finish this so I can take a look at your stomach." Captain Hitsugaya stated "Ready?"

"Ready…" Kasumi and Yoru yelled in unison unleashing the most destructive and disorienting attacks they had.

"Bankai, Diguren Hyōrinmaru!" Captain Hitsugaya said "Ryūsenka!" with that one word the battle was ended. Kasumi walked over to the kendo team's captain her bankai still active.

"You can open your eyes now the battle is over and I know you can see me and my captain…" she said kneeling down beside the boy.

"H-how…w-what…" the poor kid stammered.

"I'm a shinigami that happens to be a human which is why I got sent back here to protect the likes of you from monsters like the one me and my captain over there destroyed. Now hold still while I see if you're hurt…" Kasumi said holding a glowing white hand over his shoulder "Damn it Yoko he's hurt. You should have gotten him off the field first!" she growled at her errant gikon "so help me if you don't start following orders and stop running off with my body to get chocolate I will use you for target practice…all areas kido, zanjutsu, hohō, and hakuda."

"I'm Sorry please don't use me for target practice! I still haven't gotten all the ice shards out from last time!" Yoko said nervously.

"What's your name anyway? You were such an ass about me joining the team that I never found out…" Kasumi stated as she sent ice crawling over her patient's body to heal his injuries.

"It's Raiden Nao." He said amazed that his aching shoulder was no longer hurting and that the ice while cold wasn't unpleasantly so.

"I've got things covered here Captain if you want to go make your report to Captain-commander Yamamoto and I'm sure Karin is worried sick." Kasumi stated pulling Raiden to his feet before saying the sealing command and sheathing her blade with the ease of many years practice "Return to slumber silently in the heavens, Hokkixyokuyoruken."

"Who or what is Hokkixyokuyoruken?" Raiden asked confused.

"Hokkixyokuyoruken is my Zanpakuto a physical manifestation of my own power and in my particular case the other half of my soul…" Kasumi stated touching the hilt of her beloved blade resting lightly between her shoulder blades.

"Do I have one?" Raiden asked curious to know if he also possessed a similarly magnificent blade within him.

"Don't know…you have decent reiatsu but the only way to know for sure…well you don't want to find out this soon let's just leave it at I'm an exception that proves the rule." Kasumi stated slipping back into her gigai.

"At least I know how you managed to beat me…" Raiden said ruefully "Do you think you could train me to be as strong as you are?"

"Why not it's not like I have much to do besides patrolling the town and I usually take the night shift anyway…" Kasumi stated "Be at the Urahara candy shop in two hours I've got to go make my report to my superiors and finish getting my wound treated. Oh and don't worry about bringing any protective gear you want to get strong you're going to have to learn how to dodge and how much it hurts when you don't."

"That's supposed to make me want to show up?" Raiden asked.

"No you show up because you are willing to do anything to get stronger including suffering a few hits with a shinai." Kasumi replied helping Raiden to his feet.

"Oh so if I'm not afraid to suffer a little pain in order to get stronger I will show and you'll teach me how to fight like that." Raiden stated more for his own understanding than for Kasumi to confirm "I'll be there…Urahara's right?"

"Yeah see you soon Raiden I'm off before my wound starts up again." Kasumi said walking off in the direction of Urahara's shop.


	11. Another like me?

"That's supposed to make me want to show up?" Raiden asked.

"No you show up because you are willing to do anything to get stronger including suffering a few hits with a shinai." Kasumi replied helping Raiden to his feet.

"Oh so if I'm not afraid to suffer a little pain in order to get stronger I will show and you'll teach me how to fight like that." Raiden stated more for his own understanding than for Kasumi to confirm "I'll be there…Urahara's right?"

"Yeah see you soon Raiden I'm off before my wound starts up again." Kasumi said walking in the direction of Urahara's shop.

After a few minutes Kasumi arrived at the shop where she was immediately treated by Tessai who was overseen by an anxious Captain Hitsugaya before relaying her report to the soul society on the battle and her discovery of another possible substitute shinigami in Raiden.

"I'm set to spend a couple hours a day training him to fight so if I happen to train him to be a substitute at the same time excluding things like kido and flash step all the better for the poor sap that gets the job of making him into a shinigami…right Captain?" Kasumi asked looking at her young captain.

"Tha's awful nice o' ya Kasumi offerin' ta train tha boy…" Gin said with his usual creepy grin.

"I'm generally a nice person when not annoyed by fox faced exiles." Kasumi growled flexing her hand forgetting she was in a gigai and her claws were not there due to remembering her unfinished business with said exile from the morning.

"Enough Kasumi he is just trying to get under your skin." Captain Hitsugaya stated calm as ever.

"Ya ought ta listen ta tha little chibi captain…" Gin laughed watching Captain Hitsugaya round on him causing the temperature to drop drastically.

"Urahara if I could borrow two shinai I'd like to get out of here before my captain freezes the whole building…" Kasumi whispered urgently to the shopkeeper.

"Of course Reitoushin-san…here you go…" Urahara said sweat dropping at the escalating argument as he handed over the requested items.

"Raiden I wouldn't go in there if I were you…Captain Hitsugaya is pissed enough to freeze the whole building thanks to that damned Gin Ichimaru. Sometimes I wonder what Captain-commander Yamamoto was thinking exiling him to Karakura town under Urahara's care since Urahara was cleared of all the charges against him and welcomed to return to the Seireitei anytime he chooses…" Kasumi stated shaking her head while tossing Raiden a shinai "Let's get out of here…I don't want to be too close to this place if Ichimaru makes my captain lose his temper."

"Where will we practice then?" Raiden asked.

"The park near here should have enough space…" Kasumi stated shouldering her shinai.

Once they reached an appropriately sized place in the park Kasumi whirled attacking Raiden.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?!" Raiden yelled barely managing to block the blow.

"Training you…" Kasumi stated flatly "You must always have your guard up…the moment you let your guard down is the moment you get wounded or worse killed. My fight against that Arrancar was a prime example. I allowed myself to be distracted and was run through as a result."

"I thought you were going to teach me how to fight better with kendo." Raiden said as the pressure from Kasumi's shinai released.

"Kendo only gets you so far you want to reach my level then things have to be done a little differently." Kasumi stated absently blocking Raiden's attack "It seems you're ready to begin your first lesson in zanjutsu."

"Zanjutsu?" Raiden said confused.

"Yes zanjutsu the method of sword fighting used by shinigami we learn kendo then from there we move on to the more advanced techniques of zanjutsu…" Kasumi stated as her soul pager went off "Crap no wonder Captain Hitsugaya sent for reinforcements…wait that's where the academy students are performing a training exercise! Raiden I have to go there's trouble at the warehouse district and it's my watch."

"Go I'll return the shinai to Urahara's shop." Raiden stated as Kasumi swallowed her gikon.

"Yoko go with Raiden keep him safe at Urahara's and tell Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto I'll meet them there." Kasumi shouted before her flash step kicked in.

In moments she was at the warehouse district following the screams as she drew her sword and activated her shikai.

"You fought well get the injured and run as fast as you can I'll deal with the hollows." Kasumi said to a freshman nearby before releasing her bankai "Yoru help evacuate the injured."

"_Of course Kasumi I won't be long._" Yoru stated grabbing a fallen student in his powerful jaws and moving away.

"Alright you ugly bastards let's see how you like the cold…" Kasumi growled swinging the star shaped blade over her head summoning a raging arctic storm.

Calling the winds of the storm to bend to her will she fired off blade after massive blade of wind and spun the winds to create massive tornados of ice killing hollows two and three at a time until no more hollows arrived.

"Return to slumber silently in the heavens, Hokkixyokuyoruken…" Kasumi whispered softly to her dear friend before turning to help the 4th squad relief team that was sent.

"Kasumi!" she heard a voice call.

"Raiden what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were safe at Urahara's…" Kasumi stated looking up from the injured academy student she was treating "Just lay still and don't be afraid I'm going to put an ice barrier around you that should finish healing you…alright?"

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as the student nodded Kasumi slowly built one of her well known healing barriers around the student.

"I heard from Urahara that there were a lot of huge hollows and I don't know much about the situation but I do know that powerful opponents can take a toll on anyone." Raiden said looking away quickly.

"That's sweet of you to worry Raiden but I'm not just anyone I'm 4th seat of squad 10 being groomed to take over squad 5 as captain. I'd have been captain years ago if Captain-commander Yamamoto had had his way." Kasumi stated with a smile "In other words I'm equally powerful as my captain in the soul society and more so here since I'm not a captain yet."

"4th seat Reitoushin may I examine your injuries?" a squad 4 member asked.

"Oh Hanatarō it's you…sure though I think I managed to avoid any major damage this time." Kasumi stated with another grin pleased to have avoided being dragged back to the 4th squad where Unohana would ensure she didn't move around much less train.

"You have fangs…" Raiden stated a little confused.

"Yeah they were given to me by my Zanpakuto along with the crescent moon and the claws they leave little doubt just whose master I am." Kasumi stated grinning widely to show off her razor sharp fangs.

Raiden was a tad unnerved by the fangs and the claws he had only noticed when Kasumi pointed them out but he was never the less fascinated by the shinigami who had defended his life earlier that day.

"Thanks for the help with that shoulder Hanatarō my zanpakuto should be able to handle the rest unless another round of hollows pops up. Raiden I'll escort you home after we pick up my gigai at Urahara's." Kasumi said rotating her left shoulder a couple of times before walking to Urahara's.

When they arrived Gin made a smart ass comment about the two of them causing Kasumi to lose her temper.

"Gin I am so going to kill you this time!" she roared manifesting her ice sword and whip while in her gigai.

That alone was sufficient to send Gin running for the training ground that Urahara had hidden beneath the shop. Once Gin had disappeared Kasumi let the ice she was holding onto melt shaking her hands to get the water off of them.

"So that's what he meant by a special gigai…I figured he just meant adjusting the age appearance…anyway Raiden let's get you home." Kasumi stated as though nothing really out of the ordinary had just occurred.

"Kasumi what just happened?" Raiden asked.

"Huh? Oh you mean the ice sword and whip…like my captain I have power over ice though my abilities with ice are a little different from my captain's but that's normal. He can drop the temperature of the area he's in causing it to freeze I can form an ice sword and whip. The ice sword and whip are abilities taught to me by Hokkixyokuyoruken for when I am separated from my blade though we've been working on negating that problem ever since the Hueco Mundo incident…" Kasumi stated noticing Raiden was about to speak she said "Please don't ask…I will only say this about the results of that time if you see my eyes go dead as in no life in them but I'm still very much alive…run…as far and as fast as you can or I can't promise you'll live to see the next sunrise. I'd rather you never see me like that but if a member of my family falls or I'm injured to seriously…I'll lose control."

"Who's your family?" Raiden asked he knew he should shut up and stop asking questions but he couldn't he loved hearing Kasumi's voice.

"My squad and my friends are my family it's just one of those things that once you'll get to the soul society you'll understand…" Kasumi replied with a small smile "What about you? Tell me about your family…"

"I don't really have one I was orphaned young got passed around to different relatives before I came into the first part of my inheritance which allows me to work part time at the kendo studio that I live above and go to school." Raiden shrugged "Tell me about how you got your zanpakuto…"

"Alright about…jeez could it really have been twenty years ago? I was a medical tech working at an urgent care clinic in my home town and though it had happened countless times earlier my soul was restless. Restless to the point that there was a gnawing ache in my chest from where my soul was crying out with every fiber of its being searching for something that was missing…it felt like I was only half of what I should be during those restless times. Eventually I sat down to meditate to see if I could soothe the ache except when I opened my eyes I wasn't in my little apartment in Naples, Florida I was in my inner world. In the meantime my dormant body was discovered and hospitalized in a coma like state for seven days…which was seven years in my inner world's time after which I slept for several more days. When I woke up Captain Hitsugaya and my zanpakuto spirit were right there."

"You're really close to your captain aren't you?" Raiden said with a tinge of regret before he realized he had said anything.

"I suppose you could say that…" Kasumi laughed "Captain Hitsugaya, Karin, and I usually go out for drinks at least once a week when we're all in the Seireitei."

"Who's Karin?"

"Karin Kurosaki is Captain Hitsugaya's girlfriend and 3rd seat of our squad they've been dating for as long as I've been a shinigami and actually several years longer." Kasumi couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out at the happiness on Raiden's face "Captain Hitsugaya is my superior, my friend, my mentor, and the little ice dragon I love to annoy on a hot day…he's never been anything more nor will he ever be anything less."

"This is it…it's not much but its home." Raiden said stopping in front of a closed kendo studio "Did the restlessness go away when you obtained your zanpakuto?"

"Yes it did…wait a minute you're having the same feelings aren't you Raiden?" Kasumi asked immediately going for her soul pager.

"Yeah…" Raiden stated.

"How long has it been going on and how bad is it each time?"

"It's been happening all my life getting worse each time till it feels like my soul is being torn apart piece by piece…" Raiden stated.

"Ok here's the plan I'm calling my captain to explain the situation then we're going back to Urahara's to use his training ground. We've got to get this taken care of now…your reiatsu maybe what's drawing more hollows and arrancar to the area than usual." Kasumi said concern radiating from every pore for both the town and Raiden she couldn't put her finger on it but she couldn't help worrying about him as she dialed her captain's number "Captain we've got a situation it appears that Raiden is similar to me and could be verging on producing a zanpakuto…I'm taking him to the training ground to try and contain this…Looks like schools out for the moment I'll make a full report in the morning…Yes sir…Get some sleep while you can snowball Urahara and Ichimaru can manage to keep the town out of trouble for one night."

Kasumi snapped the phone shut and grabbed Raiden by the collar dragging him in the direction of Urahara's shop.

"This is taking too long…" Kasumi growled swallowing her gikon pill and bursting from her gigai she grabbed Raiden in one arm Yoko in her other arm then leapt onto the roof of the nearest building before flash stepping her way to Urahara's.

When they reached the small shop Raiden was struggling to keep from throwing up as he asked "Urgh…what the hell was that?"

"Flash step…if I'm right you'll be able to do it for yourself soon enough…Oi! Urahara open up or I'm freezing the locks and coming in any way! I need the training ground." Kasumi yelled putting Yoko on her feet to pound on the door.

Urahara appeared seconds later muttering about there being no need to destroy the locks.

"Reitoushin-san what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need the training ground it appears you may have a new student before too long if my hunch is correct." Kasumi stated.

"Ah please feel free to utilize the training ground for as long as you need then…" Urahara stated leading them to the hidden entrance to the training ground.

"Thanks see to any incursions while I'm down there won't you I was supposed to be on duty tonight but Raiden's situation takes precedence over patrol. Oh and Gin don't bother us or I will shred you to little pieces no matter what my orders may be." Kasumi growled at the fox faced exile.

"Nah Kasumi would I really do a thin' like tha?" Gin asked with mock hurt plastered on his face.

"Yes." Kasumi stated flatly "Now get out of my way so I can figure out if my kendo captain here has the potential to be a shinigami."

She jumped into the hole that led to the training ground eschewing the ladder falling through the air Raiden screaming like a little girl. Landing softly she clamped a hand over Raiden's mouth to silence his screaming.

"Will you put a sock in it!? We've already landed!" Kasumi said keeping her hand clamped securely over Raiden's mouth.

"H-how are we alive?" he asked shaking.

"Trade secret." Kasumi stated putting Raiden on the ground "Now what is going to happen is you're going to meditate. If the restlessness comes let it…use it to call to the source of the restlessness. I'll be joining you in meditation but once you learn the name of your spirit I want you to come out of your meditative state. I was terribly weak once I finally woke up and I don't want that to happen to you." Kasumi instructed pulling on her soul separating glove and smacking Raiden upside the head.

"What was that for?!" Raiden yelled before realizing that there was a body that looked like him in Kasumi's arms.

"I reacted the same way the first time I was separated from my body…only I was smacked billiards style in the fore head…" Kasumi laughed "it'll be easier for you to come out of your meditative state if you're out side of your body."

"Is there any specific way I should sit or something…" Raiden asked uncertainly.

"Just watch me and follow my lead I've been meaning to visit Yoru for a couple weeks anyway…" Kasumi said "Darn paperwork and damned lieutenant that won't do her share of it…" she muttered removing her zanpakuto before sitting down cross legged with her back against one of the many boulders scattered across the training ground she leaned her zanpakuto against her shoulder then placed her hands palms up on her knees.

Raiden copied her position then in unison they took a deep breath as they closed their eyes. Kasumi opened her eyes when she felt the familiar arctic winds of her inner world to see her other half lounging on their rock formation.

"_Welcome home Kasumi it has been some time since you came to see me…_" Yoru admonished.

"I'm sorry Yoru I was busy trying to get the squad caught up on paperwork since Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya were stationed in the world of the living…" Kasumi said climbing onto the rock to hug her other half.

Yoru leaned into her embrace accepting her apology.

"_You shouldn't stay long Arashiwo Jixyouka should be revealing herself very soon…_" he stated cryptically looking to the sky where growing on the moon a mirror image of the leaping wolf constellation was forming and in the distance seen only by Yoru was a storm that raged as its master tried to claim it.


	12. Twin spirits

"_You shouldn't stay long Arashiwo Jixyouka should be revealing herself very soon…_" he stated cryptically looking to the sky where growing on the moon a mirror image of the leaping wolf constellation was forming and in the distance seen only by Yoru was a storm that raged as its master tried to claim it.

Raiden smelled the clean scent of rain opening his eyes just as the first drops of rain fell on his head he scrambled to find cover in the lush forest.

"_You'll never claim me if you keep running for cover Raiden…_"a sweet soprano voice laughed "_You must accept the storm for the good and the bad._"

"I'll get sick if I stay out here in the rain…" Raiden stated looking around to find the source of the voice.

"_Only if you do not accept the storm if you accept it then no matter how long you stay in my rains you will not get sick._" The voice stated.

Raiden took a breath and stepped out into a clear area letting the rain hit him. It was pouring and he was getting soaked but he wasn't cold instead he was warm.

"_That's it…now call my name you've known it for years…remember your love of storms how you always thought they cleansed everything and made everything new…remember and say my name…_" the voice pleaded.

"Cleansing making everything new…storms…Arashiwo…"Raiden said softly trying to recall a memory long forgotten "Arashiwo Jixyouka…"

"_About time you got it Raiden…_" the voice stated from right behind him causing Raiden to jump.

He whirled around to see the mists coalesce into a huge wolf nearly identical to the one he had seen earlier in the day circling behind Kasumi except it was black with the runes on its back and tails being silver and instead of a crescent moon it had a silver star on its forehead with pale silvery eyes that showed immense intelligence married with a ferocity that could rarely be paralleled by another soul. He knew instantly that this was Arashiwo Jixyouka his zanpakuto. Reaching out hesitantly he touched the cheek of his zanpakuto spirit.

"_You should wake up soon Raiden your friend is worried about you and no doubt looking to see what I can do…I almost feel bad for her with all the paperwork we're going to cause…oh and before I forget since my name is a bit of a mouth full you can call me Ara._" The wolf stated.

"Ara will you be with me when I wake up I don't want to leave so soon…" Raiden stated feeling whole for the first time in more years than he cared to count.

"_You're not going anywhere for a bit I have something for you but you must find it…_" Ara stated leading Raiden to a clearing with many swords scattered about it "_You must find the blade my spirit resides in…choose wisely or I will be lost to you for all time._"

"How long do I have to find the blade?" Raiden asked unwilling to risk the loss of his zanpakuto spirit.

"_As long as you need…_" Ara stated.

"Alright then I'll find the blade." Raiden said determinedly picking through the blades before him.

At last he had gone through almost all the blades and still didn't see the right one until he noticed two wakizashi tied together giving off a healing aura but surrounded by the rage and fury of a storm at the same time. Grabbing the two swords he noticed that one had a circular pattern of winds and clouds for a tsuba like it was swirling around the hilt protectively while the other had a rectangular hilt with lightning bolts reaching each of the four corners of the tsuba while in between clouds and rain lashed outward like it was attacking whomever stood in its way their pommels were copies of the other blade's tsuba while both sheathes were the same rich royal blue with a golden wolf in a crescent moon emblazoned on each one.

"_Have you decided Raiden?_" Ara asked.

"Yes these two are the blades your spirit resides in." Raiden stated.

"_Choose one blade…_" Ara stated testing to see if Raiden was truly worthy of her power.

"I can't do that Ara without one the other would not be whole nor would it be half as powerful as the two together…" Raiden stated holding them in one hand.

"_You've passed my test Raiden Nao…I will serve you faithfully to your last breath and beyond._" Ara stated touching her nose to the twin blades the bonds holding them together were broken allowing Raiden to wear them as he pleased "_You should do as you were told and wake up now…_" Raiden blinked a couple times to clear his head and straighten out what had just happened to him.

"I see you were successful Raiden which means I was right…here drink some of this and have a bite to eat and we'll get started training…I'll be assessing you but Urahara will be your primary teacher now that you're a shinigami but I'll be assisting when I'm not asleep or on patrol. For the time being school is out for the both of us." Kasumi stated tossing Raiden a bottle of water and a bento picked up from the convenience store a few blocks over.

"I'm a shinigami…just like that?" Raiden asked confused.

"Heck no to become a fully-fledged shinigami you have to go to the Shino Academy in the soul society…right now you're a substitute shinigami which means you'll be visiting Captain Ukitake after you've been trained up enough." Kasumi stated drawing her zanpakuto from its sheath "Anyway draw your zanpakuto we're going to get started…and I'll promise to not do any real damage."

"WHAT?! You are not coming at me with that thing!" Raiden yelled jumping up from his seated position and quickly running away from Kasumi and her unsheathed zanpakuto.

His reaction drew a laugh from the battle hardened shinigami "You'll never get away from me like that…" Kasumi laughed flash stepping in front of him and bringing her blade down.

"WAHGH! Crap I forgot you can move like that!" Raiden yelled instinctively blocking Kasumi's sword with his own.

"Not bad Raiden…you're much better with real blades than you are a shinai…" Kasumi laughed. For the next several hours Kasumi and Raiden sparred until Raiden could barely stand.

"Alright enough for now Raiden dawn is only a few hours away...let's head up and get a bite to eat then you need to catch a few Z's while I go make sure the town is still in one piece…you never know with Gin…" Kasumi said looking back at Raiden who had fallen asleep on the sands of the training ground "Yoru…"

"_Of course Kasumi…_" Yoru said with a canine grin before slurping Raiden's face effectively waking him.

"What the…" he yelled scrubbing at his face to get the slobber off.

Kasumi couldn't stop laughing at Raiden as he scrubbed the slobber off his face shooting murderous glares at her while she rolled in the sand clutching her sides.

"Come on Raiden get upstairs and eat real quick then you can go to sleep…here take these as well…trust me you're going to thank me in a few hours when Urahara takes over. Before you ask my initial training was done by Urahara so believe me when I say rest when you can, eat when you can, and take the medicine I gave you. It will relieve sore muscles and pain from minor injuries. Urahara won't be as careful not to do damage as I was." Kasumi stated dusting herself off then leaping into the air and standing there waiting for Raiden.

"How are you doing that?!" Raiden asked stunned that Kasumi was standing on nothing.

"Feel what I'm doing and copy my actions you'll have to learn sooner or later and trust me when I say if you can lure your foes into the air for battle it makes it much safer for all concerned." Kasumi stated crossing her arms and walking about to make it easier for Raiden to figure out.

"Oh! Ok I got it…" Raiden exclaimed suddenly he took one small step into the air before jumping to the same level as Kasumi.

"Good now go eat and catch some Z's like I said I have to run a quick patrol around the town, make my report to my superiors and Urahara after all that I'm going to sleep as well Urahara will have Jinta or Ururu wake me up if I'm needed for your training.…ohhh the paperwork this is going to cause I'll be buried in it for months!" Kasumi groaned heading for the shop's entrance "Ururu would you take care of him while I take care of my report and a quick scan of the town?"

"Uh-huh…" the smaller girl nodded.

Kasumi walked outside and was gone in a flash. She raced around the town pausing every so often to reach out with her senses to make sure all was well then she would continue. In about two hours she had finished and was making her report to Captain-commander Yamamoto after filling in Urahara on Raiden's abilities.

"I think his potential is equal to mine sir…He is not as skilled with his zanpakuto yet as I was but then again I had him emerge from jinzen as soon as he acquired his zanpakuto instead of staying in his inner world for seven days straight like I did…I determined that it was safer that way Captain Hitsugaya can vouch for how weak I was immediately after I woke." Kasumi stated from her kneeling position her head bowed out of respect in front of the monitor.

"I see Kasumi…I will trust your judgment on that. I hereby order you to assist Kiskue Urahara in training the boy in addition to continuing to provide backup for Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto." Captain-commander Yamamoto stated.

"Yes sir I will do my best." Kasumi stated fighting the urge to yawn and scrubbed her eyes.

"Get some rest young one I will fill Captain Hitsugaya in for you." Captain-commander Yamamoto said kindly.

"Yes sir thank you…" Kasumi stated gratefully rising and exiting the communications room.

She walked down the hall to the room where Raiden was sleeping and collapsed on the extra futon set up next to Raiden's that Ururu had kindly laid out knowing Kasumi was going to come in too tired for words. With a small sigh she gratefully slid into a blessedly dreamless slumber. The sun was rising when Raiden woke he rolled over to see Kasumi dead to the world in the bed next to his and couldn't help but smile. The competent, strong, seemingly invulnerable 4th seat of Squad 10 lay there stripped of all pretense or defense she looked so vulnerable and cute despite the fangs, claws, and the sword that was still draped over her shoulder from where she had dropped on the mattress not even bothering to take it off or pull a blanket over herself. He got up and gently draped his blanket over her his smile growing wider as she burrowed deeper into the warm blanket with a soft sigh inhaling his scent before Raiden went to look for some breakfast. Not long after Raiden had descended to the training ground with Urahara to begin his first day of training Kasumi woke with a start feeling an all too familiar presence that disappeared as quickly as she sensed it.

'It can't be him…he's been dead for years…' she thought paling and breaking out in a cold sweat despite her self-reassurances.

Kasumi shook herself out of her moment of terror wrapping her arms around Yoru who had manifested at about half of his normal size upon sensing his master's distress.

"_Will you be alright Kasumi?_" Yoru asked his shaking master resting his head against her back moving it up and down slowly in an attempt to soothe Kasumi.

She let out a shaky breath and nodded in reply not trusting her voice at that moment burying her face in his soft fur. After a few minutes had passed Kasumi was able to stand and go look for something to eat she was still a little pale but it would be dismissed by most everyone as a long hard day yesterday except for her captain and lieutenant who would know exactly what had caused the paleness. After she ate Kasumi went down to the training ground to do some practice with Yoru until she was needed to help train Raiden.

"Don't mind me boys…Yoru and I were going to do a little one on one for a bit." Kasumi said brightly carefully masking the remnants of her earlier panic attack "Alright Yoru you ready?"

"_Of course Kasumi…_" he replied having taken on his humanoid form.

"Alright then…Awaken and fall from the heavens, Hokkixyokuyoruken!" Kasumi said releasing her shikai.

With a growl she launched herself at Yoru sending out a spray of ice shards only to have them turned back on her. Dodging quickly but not quickly enough her left leg caught a few shards causing Kasumi to gasp but she kept moving to avoid the blades of ice Yoru sent her way and launch a close range attack from behind. Yoru countered her blade at the last moment with his own blade and used their ice whip to force Kasumi back. Shortly after Kasumi had begun training Urahara allowed Raiden to take a break so he could watch Kasumi train against Yoru and see what he had the potential to become.

"She's amazing…" Raiden commented to Urahara.

"Well of course she is she used to be one of my students and a particularly bright one at that…" Urahara said smugly watching Kasumi dodge an attack similar to one of his easily.

"Alright Yoru enough playing we've both had a good warm up…" Kasumi said bringing the pommel of her sword to meet her left hand as her reiatsu began to surround her like ice cold flames.

"Ooh she's going to use her bankai…" Urahara stated excitedly fanning himself.

"Howl with the fury of the arctic winds, Arekuruukaze Hokkixyokuyoruken!" Kasumi roared ripping her hand away from the pommel of her blade to grasp the chain that had appeared with a star shaped blade on the end. She slowly circled Yoru swinging the star shaped blade in slow menacing circles. It was Yoru who launched the first attack slashing at Kasumi who leapt back before swinging her star shaped blade at Yoru scoring a hit. The two combatants continued blissfully unaware of their surroundings and the fact that their audience was growing.

"What happened last night Urahara? There's only one reason Kasumi trains like this." Captain Hitsugaya asked concerned for his friend and subordinate.

"Kasumi arrived around nine pm requesting the use of the training ground…she brought Raiden down and didn't come topside until approximately three am…she left Raiden in Ururu's care so she could run a quick patrol around the town to ensure Gin did his job…made her report to old man Yamamoto then as far as I know slept peacefully till she came down here this morning." Urahara stated snapping his fan closed "You don't think she was having flash backs do you…"

"I don't know that for sure but I do know she only trains like this after a flash back…" Captain Hitsugaya stated frowning and crossing his arms.

"Flash backs of what? She's seems fine to me…" Raiden stated.

"Flash backs of her time in Hueco Mundo…" Matsumoto stated watching the scene sadly.

"She mentioned that last night when she was walking me home…she said that if her eyes went dead as in no life but she was still very much alive she said for me to run as far and fast as I could…" Raiden stated confusion blanketing his face.

"There's a good reason for that Raiden. She was kidnapped and held in the ruins of a place called Los Noches located in the hollow's realm called Hueco Mundo where she was put through painful experiments by an arrancar that had survived the winter war fifty-five years ago. By the time we got to her she was a living shell…her eyes were dead all the life and energy that had once surrounded her had been systematically extinguished by the monster that held her…" Captain Hitsugaya stated clenching his fist "She had been turned into a monster somewhere between a human and a wolf…she had been beaten and shocked by a collar around her neck whenever the monster holding her was displeased…she had been poorly fed judging by the way the rags of her uniform had hung on her…she was forced to attack us…her friends that had come to rescue her and bring her home…it's been about fourteen years since then and even though she's fine most of the time now a day's she'll still have a bad day once in a while and when her eyes go totally dead she becomes feral recognizing neither friend nor foe in her mind there is no difference during those times. It takes four captains at maximum power to bring her down and even then it's a difficult process."

"Captain Hitsugaya don't you think you should stop her? She's getting tired…" Matsumoto said noting yet another hit being scored by Yoru.

"Yes we can't have her getting herself hurt badly…Captain Komamura would be annoyed if his protégé got hurt…" Captain Hitsugaya stated leaping from their vantage point.

"Protégé? For what?" Raiden asked.

"Captain Komamura is the Captain in charge of preparing Kasumi to become Captain of the 5th squad." Matsumoto asked as she watched her captain put a stop to Kasumi's training session.

"So she really meant it when she said she's as powerful as Captain Hitsugaya…" Raiden said in disbelief.

"Yes she was easily as powerful as I am when we found her and she has only grown more powerful since then…personally I think she could incapacitate Captain Hitsugaya with only her reiatsu if she unleashed all of it at once. The whole Seireitei knew when she achieved bankai. The reiatsu burst from the release knocked out lower ranked shinigami in the immediate vicinity and it was hard on some of the lower seated officers too." Matsumoto stated proudly.

Raiden returned his attention to Kasumi who was being treated by her zanpakuto spirit and Captain Hitsugaya mulling over the information he had learned.

'I want to protect her…from her nightmares real and imagined…' Raiden thought realizing that he there was no way he could at his current level.

"Urahara let's get back to work…there's something I want…no…I need to protect no matter how great the cost may be to myself but I know I'm not strong enough to even begin to have the audacity to think of protecting it yet." Raiden stated drawing the twin blades that made up his zanpakuto and moving off to another area of the training ground.

Urahara and Matsumoto exchanged a knowing look before drawing their respective zanpakuto.

"Captain I'm really fine it was nothing…" Kasumi stated trying to put her friend at ease.

"Let me be the judge of that Kasumi." Captain Hitsugaya stated.

With a sigh Kasumi stated "I thought I felt his reiatsu looming over the shop…but that's impossible…" she averted her eyes knowing the haunted look in them would only worry her captain even more.

"I'll have Urahara check his sensors if anything got near enough for you to sense it then his sensors would have too." Captain Hitsugaya stated putting a comforting hand on his subordinate's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for worrying you captain…you'd think fourteen some odd years later I wouldn't still have this problem…" Kasumi stated wryly as she dusted herself off.

"I hate to say it Kasumi but I don't think you'll ever be completely free of the scars left by that particular time…even after fifty-five years I can still see Momo impaled on my zanpakuto like it was only seconds ago…" Captain Hitsugaya said shaking his head to remove the unwanted image "Go take over for Urahara and I'll have him check his sensors for any unusual reiatsu patterns."

"Yes sir…Thanks…" Kasumi stated leaping into the fray that was a sparring match between Urahara, Matsumoto, and Raiden.

When Kasumi, Raiden, and Matsumoto took a break to eat lunch before Yoruichi stepped in to teach Raiden flash step, hohō, and hakuda Urahara pulled Captain Hitsugaya aside.

"Kasumi was right…there was an arrancar that appeared briefly over the shop before returning to Hueco Mundo…the reiatsu signature was close but not a complete match to the arrancar that experimented on Kasumi." He stated watching Captain Hitsugaya absorb the news.

"So what does that mean Urahara? Do we need to put Kasumi under protection?" Captain Hitsugaya asked watching Kasumi easily fend off an attack from Raiden's shikai before Yoruichi stepped in.

"Not my call Captain Hitsugaya but I would be on my guard and keep a close eye on Kasumi." Urahara stated watching Kasumi laugh when she paused in the game of tag Yoruichi had going between them trying to teach Raiden flash step.

"She's been ordered to help you train Raiden in addition to providing back up for me and Matsumoto…for the time being I will leave her at your disposal…use her to train Raiden as much as you can so that she'll be too tired to patrol and send Ichimaru in her place. I'll relay the situation to the soul society…damn it Kasumi just can't get shut of that damned arrancar. When I found out that it wasn't the first time Kasumi had been taken I went through and read the reports on her first kidnapping. Ukitake, Kyōraku, and Unohana were the ones that made up the extraction/relocation team while Komamura, Zaraki, and Kuchiki were assigned to fight and get the extraction team in on orders from Yamamoto they never saw Kasumi. After reading their reports I realized why Unohana, Kyōraku, and Ukitake were so surprised to see Kasumi when she was introduced to the captains…they had been the ones to rescue her the first time." Captain Hitsugaya stated watching Kasumi's blade being stopped by the mists of Arashiwo Jixyouka "I'll be in the communications room keep her here Urahara…there's no need to bring up painful memories."

"Agreed…what should I tell her? You know she's likely to ask…" Urahara asked.

"Tell her there was an anomaly…you're looking into it. Then you disappear to your lab and mock up something to fit the story in the off chance she actually bothers to look into it." Captain Hitsugaya stated.

"Understood go ahead I'll feed her the story you report in to the soul society…I have the data ready for transmission when you need it." Urahara stated glancing at Kasumi with his usual enigmatic stare.


	13. Welcome to Squad 5, Captain

"Captain Hitsugaya…what is the meaning of this? You called using the priority one emergency code on your transmission." Captain Ukitake asked concerned knowing that his peer wouldn't use that code without good reason.

"Early this morning Kasumi detected the reiatsu of an arrancar. She said it felt like the one that had kidnapped her and experimented on her…I had Urahara check and the reiatsu signature was a close but not exact match to the previously mentioned arrancar. I'm transmitting the data to you now for analysis as well as Kasumi's statement. I'm afraid that this arrancar she sensed is out for revenge. Please inform the captain-commander and other captains that it is my recommendation that we recall Kasumi to the soul society and move up the date of her promotion ceremony. I also recommend that substitute shinigami Raiden Nao be ordered to the soul society for training. I believe he might be more important than any of us realize yet." Captain Hitsugaya stated his expression telling Ukitake what he meant.

"Just glancing at the data I'm inclined to agree. I'll get in touch with Captain-commander Yamamoto and inform him of the situation…we'll get in touch with you when a decision is made…Toshiro please keep her safe. She's already seen and been through far more than anyone should in any number of lifetimes." Captain Ukitake said quietly.

"I plan to Jushiro…I plan to…" Captain Hitsugaya stated not correcting Ukitake for using his given name.

Raiden charged yet again with the point of his trident forward causing Kasumi to laugh at the similarities between his and Ikkaku's styles. She ducked to the right then swung out her left leg catching Raiden in the back of his left knee forcing him to one knee.

"Try not to be so predictable Raiden or I'll have to have you spar with your spirit a bit in your inner world…actually that sounds like a good idea I need to speak with Yoru for a bit so we'll both meditate for a bit." Kasumi stated ambling over to the nearest rock and settling down to meditate.

"Sure though I wouldn't mind a bite to eat after we get done meditating." Raiden stated wistfully joining Kasumi and slipping into a meditative state like it was as easy and automatic as breathing.

When Kasumi opened her eyes to see her inner world she felt something very off there was another presence on the far side of the glacier. Motioning for Yoru to follow she headed to investigate.

"What's the matter Toshiro?" Captain Ukitake asked noting the sudden change in his features.

"Kasumi's reiatsu has altered the same for Raiden's it's like their reiatsu is resonating and blending into one signature…" Captain Hitsugaya stated "Get the information to Captain-commander Yamamoto as soon as you can Jushiro I'll send along the data from this new occurrence as soon as Urahara has the chance to collect and analyze it."

"Understood Toshiro I'll take this matter to sensei immediately we'll be in touch as soon as possible…" Captain Ukitake stated summoning a hell butterfly to carry a message to the Captain-commander as he disconnected the call.

'I only hope I'm wrong and over reacting to this arrancar appearing…' Captain Hitsugaya thought as he went to see what the hell was going on with his fourth seat's reiatsu.

"Raiden what are you doing in my inner world?!" Kasumi yelled from the top of the glacier.

"Your inner world?! What are you talking about this is my inner world!" Raiden responded surprised by Kasumi's sudden appearance.

"_Kasumi the reason you and Raiden are able to be in each other's inner world is because of us…_" Yoru stated leaping from the top of the glacier to stand by Ara "_We are twin spirits…_"

"_The worlds we reside in are in reality one world because of this…_" Ara stated.

"_Right now everyone is gathered around you because your reiatsu signatures are resonating and blending into one signature…when you are ready we will teach you to blend your unique reiatsu signatures into one to create a technique that will give you a nearly unbeatable edge in combat_." Yoru stated "_Now it is time for you to return there are important things that need to be discussed by you two and Kasumi's superiors…_"

"KASUMI SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!" Matsumoto yelled in Kasumi's ear.

"Wahhh!" Kasumi yelled jumping and accidentally landing in Raiden's lap "Jeez lieutenant what the hell's with you I haven't been in my inner world that long and I'm not injured in any way!"

"Your reiatsu was doing some weird stuff…" Matsumoto replied.

"We know! We were just learning about the problem ourselves!" Kasumi snapped fighting back the blush that threatened to rise because of where she was currently seated before quickly relaying what Yoru and Ara related omitting the part about the mysterious technique as she scrambled to find a less embarrassing seat while Toshiro took a call on his soul pager.

"Anyway Kasumi you and Raiden are to report to the soul society in the morning. The date of your promotion ceremony has been moved up to tomorrow at sunrise Kasumi and Raiden you are to report for formalized training at the academy and continue your training with squad 5's new captain you will also be staying with said captain and their squad." Captain Hitsugaya stated "Go eat and get some rest."

"Yes sir, Captain Hitsugaya we understand." Kasumi stated standing to try and preserve what was left of her dignity she stalked off to head up stairs for dinner.

"Who's the new captain of squad 5 if you don't mind my asking?" Raiden asked curious to know.

"You'll see soon enough Raiden…Gin I trust you can handle things here while I attend the ceremonies." Urahara stated looking at his charge.

"O' course I can there's no need ta worry ya self…" Gin stated wearing his usual mocking grin.

"Hey Kasumi are you alright?" Yoruichi asked joining Kasumi on the roof of the shop.

"Yeah Yoruichi I'm fine…I'm just nervous I've only been a shinigami for not even the tiniest fraction of the time that…"

"You wouldn't be promoted if you hadn't earned it Kasumi. Besides you won't be doing much more paperwork than you already do and you'll have subordinates that actually do their share of the work…and I'm not helping am I?" Yoruichi asked watching Kasumi shake her head no "let me guess you're afraid of being the one in charge, giving the orders, possibly sending your men to their deaths, and holding the final word on any given subject in your jurisdiction…"

Kasumi nodded giving a small "Yes."

Yoruichi laughed at the usually rock solid shinigami sitting next to her acting like a child on their first day at a new school.

"A word of advice…be yourself…have faith in your people and they'll have faith in you." She stated placing a hand on Kasumi's shoulder "Now get some sleep you've got a long day tomorrow and that will be only the first of many to come."

"Yeah you're right I'll see you in the morning…night…" Kasumi said softly as she rose to go inside.

She walked to the room she and Raiden shared and collapsed on her futon once again not bothering to remove her zanpakuto or pull a blanket over her tired form. Raiden came in to their room and saw Kasumi once again sleeping without a blanket over her he draped one over her sleeping form before laying down and pulling the covers over himself. A couple of hours before dawn Raiden was rousted from sleep by his zanpakuto spirit's voice telling him if he didn't get a move on the others would leave without them.

"Everything should have already been set up for you Kasumi. Oh try to remember one thing for those of us that have trained you and watched you grow into your power…you've earned this promotion and the right to stand next to Captain Hitsugaya as his equal." Yoruichi stated as Raiden joined the group.

"Alright everyone's here…" Captain Hitsugaya said drawing his zanpakuto he turned it 90 degrees and opened a senkaimon "let's move out. Raiden you will need to use flash step to avoid being caught by the cleaner since you don't have a hell butterfly yet."

"I'll run with him captain the Dangai can be a little unsettling the first time you see it not that it's not still unsettling after the thousandth time." Kasumi volunteered smiling at her soon to be charge.

"As you wish just be quick about it we don't need you missing your promotion ceremony." Captain Hitsugaya stated as he summoned the necessary amount of hell butterflies.

Kasumi and Raiden ran ahead a little bit managing to avoid the cleaner and burst into the soul society skidding to a stop to avoid colliding with the welcoming party while the others calmly emerged from the gate like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto all lieutenants are to accompany their captains to the meeting." Karin stated "Congratulations Kasumi it's about damn time that old geezer gave you the rank and title you deserve…"

"Thanks Karin I'm a little nervous still I mean it's a lot more responsibility than being a 4th seat…"

"You'll be fine Kasumi just remember what I told you last night."

"Right Yoruichi…" Kasumi said taking a deep breath and letting out.

When Kasumi looked up towards the 1st squad barracks her eyes were filled with a fiery determination that no one close to Kasumi had seen in 14 long years. Kasumi and Raiden were waiting outside the meeting hall waiting to be called in when the doors opened.

"Kasumi please join the captains, lieutenants, and other notable persons of the soul society." 1st squad lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe said bowing.

"Thank you lieutenant." Kasumi said walking into the meeting hall but not before shooting a smile at the 1st squad lieutenant.

Kasumi gave a slight start when the doors slammed shut behind her but she moved forward and knelt in proper respect as all the lieutenants were behind their respective captains in the presence of the most powerful beings of the soul society. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Urahara and Yoruichi flash brief smiles in her direction before the ceremony began.

"4th seat Kasumi Reitoushin of squad 10…" Captain-commander Yamamoto boomed banging his walking stick that concealed the most powerful zanpakuto in the soul society on the floor "from today on you will kneel to no one. Rise Kasumi Reitoushin captain of squad 5 for you are among your equals. Captain Ukitake, Captain Hitsugaya since neither of you would step down in favor of the other please present Captain Reitoushin with her haori."

Captain Ukitake and Captain Hitsugaya moved forward taking the haori from Kasumi's lieutenant and holding it up for her to slip into. Lieutenant Hinamori moved forward to hold her captain's effects while she was helped into her haori. Once Kasumi had her new sleeveless haori on her Kasumi tied her scarf around her waist instead of wearing it around her neck and replaced her zanpakuto on her back before taking her rightful place in line with the other captains between Captain Kurosaki and Captain Komamura with her lieutenant kneeling just behind her.

"Captain Reitoushin you and the lieutenants are dismissed. Your squad eagerly awaits your arrival at your barracks. You will be informed of the goings on of the meeting regarding the young man you have been training by one of the other captains at your earliest convenience." Captain-commander Yamamoto boomed out.

"Thank you Captain-commander. I am eager to meet my squad and begin working with them to improve our squad." Kasumi stated bowing and exiting the meeting hall with her lieutenant in tow.

She was surrounded by the lieutenants as soon as she made it out the meeting hall congratulating her many expressing their feelings that this was far too long in coming.

"Raiden Nao please join the captains." Lieutenant Sasakibe stated gesturing for Raiden to enter the meeting hall before going to offer his own congratulations to the newly minted Captain Reitoushin.

Raiden caught a brief glimpse of a white haori in with the lieutenants but couldn't see who the owner was.

'I'll find out soon enough…' he thought.

"Captain Reitoushin…" Momo began.

"Stuff the Captain Reitoushin bull for now Momo we've known each other long enough to call each other by our given names. You only need to refer to me by title in formal settings…ok?" Kasumi stated.

"Ok…Kasumi I hope you'll be happy in our squad…" Momo stated wringing her hands nervously.

"I'm sure I will be Momo. It'll be different from the 10th but I'm looking forward to helping the squad grow strong and showing everyone that the past is just that the past. It's a new day and from now on our squad will move forward traitors be dammed." Kasumi stated placing her hand on her lieutenant's shoulder and giving Momo a fierce grin that showed off her long sharp fangs.

"Right!" Momo said with a small smile of her own and a fierce nod of her head "We're here Kasumi…Welcome to squad 5 Captain." Momo pushed open the gate to reveal the Kasumi's new home. "Attention everyone!" Momo called "The captain has arrived!"


	14. Settling In

I'm about out of pre-written stuff so posting will slow way way down since I'm busy learning photoshop I'm hoping that I'll be able to pass my certification exam before the semester is out giving me my 3rd certification this semester leaving only one more required certification for me to get over the summer.

* * *

"Captain Reitoushin…" Momo began.

"Stuff the Captain Reitoushin bull for now Momo we've known each other long enough to call each other by our given names. You only need to refer to me by title in formal settings…ok?" Kasumi stated.

"Ok…Kasumi I hope you'll be happy in our squad…" Momo stated wringing her hands nervously.

"I'm sure I will be Momo. It'll be different from the 10th but I'm looking forward to helping the squad grow strong and showing everyone that the past is just that the past. It's a new day and from now on our squad will move forward traitors be dammed." Kasumi stated placing her hand on her lieutenant's shoulder and giving Momo a fierce grin that showed off her long sharp fangs.

"Right!" Momo said with a small smile of her own and a fierce nod of her head "We're here Kasumi…Welcome to squad 5 Captain." Momo pushed open the gate to reveal the Kasumi's new home. "Attention everyone!" Momo called "The captain has arrived!"

"Alright everyone settle down! I am Kasumi Reitoushin I'm your new captain. I look forward to meeting you all personally and working with all of you to help you reach your potential. I also understand that some of you may not be exactly happy about my promotion over Lieutenant Hinamori and to that I propose a clearing of the air at the training grounds at noon. Come one or all what happens in the training ground during that period of time stays in the training ground. No grudges will be held if you voice any dissent about my promotion. After that time however our squad will move in only one direction...forward! Today is a new day…the past is dead and gone…we _will_ move forward to greet the future traitors be damned! I also want to make it known that my door will always be open to you. Nothing can affect a squad more than a shinigami distracted by personal problems. Believe me I have more than a few scars that make that statement fact. Now that all of that's settled could someone show me to my office? I'm sure there's a mountain of paperwork I have to deal with concerning my taking over the captaincy in addition to the regular load…" Kasumi stated authority radiating from her body and in her words.

A young shinigami moved forward saying "Your office is this way captain."

"Thanks." Kasumi said with a smile.

Kasumi followed the young shinigami as she walked off.

"Would you like me to show you your quarters later?"

"That'd be great." Kasumi stated pausing in the door way to her office "Thank you again…"

"Aki Amaterasu…Captain Reitoushin. It's not a problem you're the captain it's your job to watch our backs and our job to watch yours."

"Aki then please call me Kasumi you can save the formal stuff for when it's necessary." Kasumi stated making her way to her desk and the mountain of paperwork that sat on it.

"Ok Captain Kasumi." Aki said brightly before running off to get her work done.

"Still too formal but we can work on that later right now I have to get all this done…" Kasumi sighed taking up her brush and setting to work.

Several hours later a knock came at the door of her office as she was beginning the routine paperwork involved in running a division from day to day.

"Come…" Kasumi stated not looking up from the report she was reading.

"Captain its Aki Amaterasu. I have a boy here with orders from the captain-commander himself…" Aki said siding the door open.

"Show him in Aki…and stick around I may need you to do some things for me after I read the orders." Kasumi stated signing the report in her hand placing her brush aside and setting the report in her outbox.

"KASUMI?!" Raiden yelled shocked "You're the new captain of squad 5?!"

"Yes Raiden I am. Now you had some papers for me? I'm in a bit of a hurry I need to be at the training grounds by noon…" Kasumi stated.

"Here they are captain." Aki stated handing over said papers.

"Just as I thought…Aki…" Kasumi said after reading through the papers.

"Yes Captain Kasumi?"

"Still too formal kiddo…anyway I'll need you to prepare a room for Raiden, give him a tour of the barracks, and get him something to eat knowing his stomach it should be growling any second…" Kasumi stated chuckling when she was proven right by Raiden's stomach "Raiden is going to be staying with us for a while."

"Of course captain will there be anything else you need?" Aki asked.

"I think that'll do it Aki thanks. I'm off to the training ground…if you need me I should be there for the next half an hour to an hour depending on how many people show. But you might notify squad 4 that I'm performing a training exercise and there will most likely be minor injuries…" Kasumi stated grabbing her zanpakuto while Aki dragged a stupefied Raiden off to get him settled in the barracks.

Kasumi sat on a bench at the edge of the training grounds dozing lightly waiting to see if any would take issue with her command and wasn't disappointed to see several seats and a few unseated officers show up.

"About time you showed up…" Kasumi yawned stretching lazily "I was about to fall asleep. Now feel free to use your zanpakuto, shikai, or whatever kido you can manage…oh and don't be afraid to double team me…" the group looked shocked by her declaration until she clarified "I want you to attack me how else will I prove my strength and worthiness of my title to you."

Kasumi took off her haori folding it neatly and leaving it with her beloved scarf before assuming a loose fighting pose. The squad's 12th seat kicked things off by firing a Shakkahō at Kasumi which she easily deflected with her hand.

"That was weak even a first year academy student could do better…" Kasumi stated firing off a blast of Sōkatsui at the group's feet sans incantation and name making a nice sized crater "You'll have to do better than that people if you want to take down a captain…" Kasumi taunted enraging her opponents.

In about thirty minutes everyone who had contested Kasumi's promotion to captain of their squad was soundly beaten and admitting that Kasumi was far tougher than she looked upon first glance.

"I plan to have squad wide sparring matches to assess everyone's abilities so I can figure out how best to help everyone get stronger…I should have the schedule posted by next week…now to get the rest of that paperwork done before I grab some lunch." Kasumi stated settling her zanpakuto on her back after putting her haori back on and tying her scarf around her waist.

"Damn she's tough looks like the rumors were true guys we'd better not get on her bad side…" the 12th seat panted trying to decide if he wanted to crawl over to the 4th squad for treatment or suck it up and get on with his duties.

"Ah excuse me but would you happen to know…oh that was easy Captain Reitoushin said she had left you guys out in the open. I am Hanatarō Yamada 7th seat of the 4th squad…Captain Reitoushin requested someone to tend some minor injuries incurred during a brief training exercise." Hanatarō stated taking off his medical pack.

"Captain Kasumi?" Aki said hesitantly.

"Aki come in I swear I don't bite unless you happen to be a tuna roll in disguise…" Kasumi grinned in as non-threatening a manner as she could with the long razor sharp fangs she bore.

"Ah Raiden mentioned that you hadn't had anything to eat since before you left the world of the living…so I took the liberty of bringing you something to eat…" Aki said timidly raising the tray of food she had brought.

"He's right I was planning on finishing this batch of paperwork before I went to eat but since you have kindly brought me something to eat the paperwork will just have to wait. You'll join me for some tea won't you?" Kasumi asked rising from her desk and stretching to get the kinks out before setting to making some tea while Aki set Kasumi's meal up.

"Come…" Kasumi stated to the knock at her office door without looking up from where she was preparing some tea to go with the meal "Oh was there something you needed 12th seat Daichi?"

"Why did you call squad 4? We challenged your authority…we raised our blades to you… you had every reason and right to lock us up for our actions…" Eiji Daichi Kasumi's 12th seat said.

"You are my subordinate I will fight to protect your life to my last breath and beyond so why wouldn't I call squad 4 to tend your wounds? I would have tended your wounds myself if I had had the time not to mention I invited you to challenge me so I could prove to you that I really did earn my captain's haori besides your ire was justified…Momo is too nice for her own good sometimes you were looking out for your lieutenant…" Kasumi stated walking over to her subordinate and placing a hand on his shoulder while looking him straight in the eye "Remember I told you no grudges would be held if you dissented…I wanted to let you get that anger out now so that it wouldn't fester and cause us to lose more good people in all the battles to come."

"I understand Captain Reitoushin…thank you…I was on my way to being a seated officer when Aizen betrayed everyone and I dissented because I feared you might be like our previous captain…" Kasumi's 12th seat stated.

"I figured as much…that bastard caused everyone a lot of misery…ordering me kidnapped the first time because one of his scientifically geared arrancar thought I could be turned into a useful pet…the second time I can't blame him for though…" Kasumi stated forgetting that she wasn't in the 10th anymore and no one really knew her back story.

"Captain I once again must apologize for raising my blade to you…Aizen has made everyone suffer even innocents who knew nothing of our world at the time…how could I have forgotten that?" he stated.

"Everyone suffers in war Eiji…why don't you join Aki and I for some tea? I assure you I don't bite not outside of the training ground…unless you happen to be a tuna roll…" Kasumi joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course captain it would be my pleasure…" Eiji stated inwardly glad that his new captain was truly as skilled and kind as the rumors had suggested if not more so.

"Excellent! Let me grab another cup and we can enjoy a break from our daily grind…yes I know I'm a captain but I still remember the pains of being a seated officer like it was yesterday…" Kasumi joked handing her 12th seat his cup of her private stock of tea.

The three of them spent a companionable couple of hours getting to know each other better by trading war stories, laughing about academy snafus, and picking on each other unmercifully before Kasumi had to get back to her paperwork. Of course she invited her companions to stay so long as their work was done or got done correctly before the start of business tomorrow.

"Ah! Finally I'm done with the day's paperwork!" Kasumi stated putting her brush aside to rub her cramping hand "If you have some free time Eiji I'd be happy to help you improve your kido…if not I'll probably…Captain Kyōraku…Lieutenant Matsumoto what are you two doing here?"

"You're coming out to celebrate your promotion with us!" Matsumoto stated clapping her hands.

Kasumi dead panned there was no way she could escape both of them without help. She quickly contemplated her limited options deciding to run seemed to be the only option that had any chance of ending without the inevitable hangover that accompanied a night out with the infamous duo of Kyōraku and Matsumoto.

"Ah…sorry I have some training to do with Yoru…so SEE YA!" Kasumi said flash stepping out of her office and running as fast as she could to find some sort of sanctuary with Kyōraku and Matsumoto hot on her heels.

Both Eiji and Aki were left in Kasumi's office with shock plastered on their faces at how fast their captain really was.

'She must have been holding back a lot when she fought us even though we were already way out of our league because I don't remember her being that fast.' Eiji thought.

"LOOK OUT! Coming through!" Kasumi yelled dodging people at a breakneck pace.

"Got ya!" Kyōraku crowed before realizing that the Kasumi he had caught had faded "Huh?"

"Way of the Omnitsu, 3rd of the Shihou: Utsusemi…Later!" Kasumi stated before resuming her flight 'surely Jushiro will hide me! He knows I hate to drink!'

"Kasumi what brings you here in such a harried state?" Captain Ukitake asked concerned for his friend.

"Kyōraku…Matsumoto…sake…trying to catch me…" Kasumi panted.

Captain Ukitake understood the disjointed message "Go on and hide I'll see if I can't divert them…"

Kasumi nodded her thanks before secreting herself away and concealing her reiatsu.

"Shunsui what brings you here?" Captain Ukitake asked taking a sip of his favorite tea.

"Have you seen Kasumi around Matsumoto and I wanted to treat her to a night out…"

"Ah that would explain why she came running through here like the devil himself was after her…I believe she went to the Rukongai…she's likely planning to go to one of her training spots they're remote and hard to reach if you don't know the way well…" Captain Ukitake stated calmly taking another sip of tea.

"Thanks Jushiro hope Kasumi won't get mad at you for selling her out…" Captain Kyōraku said.

"I doubt she will besides she needs to enjoy herself a little every once in a while." Captain Ukitake smiled as his old friend and his companion left for Kasumi's training ground on the edge of Rukongai "You can come out now they're well away from here."

"Thanks Jushiro it'll take them forever to get there and back if they don't give up and go to a bar…" Kasumi stated emerging from her hiding place.

"Any time I'm sure Yoruichi will be happy to know her techniques are still successful against Shunsui." Captain Ukitake laughed "Can I offer you some tea and refreshments?"

"How about you let me buy you dinner for getting me off the hook with Kyōraku and Matsumoto?" Kasumi asked "There's a great sushi place near my barracks in Rukongai…"

"Sounds wonderful Kasumi." Captain Ukitake said with a smile pleased that Kasumi finally has the rank she earned long ago and seems so comfortable in it.

"Kasumi! What a wonderful surprise! I thought you were on assignment in the world of the living! Hold it are you a captain now?!" the owner of Kasumi's favorite sushi restaurant exclaimed sweeping her up in a massive bear hug.

"I was on assignment till I was recalled…I get home BAM! Captain Reitoushin! And it's always great to see you too Jiro…" Kasumi laughed struggling playfully against the bear hug "Think you've got room for two captains who're hungry?"

"Of course I do! First three orders are on the house for both of you to celebrate our little Kasumi's promotion!" Jiro said carrying Kasumi under his arm to a private room with Ukitake following trying not to laugh too much.

"Thanks Jiro! By the way that's Captain Ukitake…Jushiro this is Jiro he runs this sushi shack" Kasumi said turning as much as she could trying to make proper introductions were hard when you were being carried under someone's arm like a child's rag doll.

"Anything for my best customer and defender!" Jiro exclaimed before setting Kasumi down at the table in his best private room "It's wonderful to meet you Captain Ukitake I'm glad to see Kasumi having some company for once!"

"Wonderful meeting you as well Jiro." Captain Ukitake stated with his trademark warm smile.

"Let me get you two some tea while you decide what you'd like Captain Ukitake…I already know Kasumi's order by heart." Jiro grinned.

"What did he mean by you having company for once Kasumi?" Captain Ukitake asked his fellow captain.

"I usually come alone…I'm actually a very solitary creature. You get to liking solitude when you're picked on for being different." Kasumi said with a shrug "It hasn't happened here but there's a reason I didn't want to go back to high school…anyway let's talk about something else happy before Jiro decides I need to be cheered up."

Kasumi and Captain Ukitake talked for a few minutes until Jiro brought some tea and joined them while they waited for the food to arrive chatting about everything from prospects for Raiden once Kasumi completed his training and he completed the soul academy to how Kasumi's mission was going in the living world before she was recalled and what occurred in the captain's meeting after she left.

"Ah here we are! Three orders of tuna rolls with one order of salmon rolls with a miso soup for Kasumi and a shinigami special with the house salad for Captain Ukitake! Enjoy you two! And Kasumi I'll be sure that Kyōraku and Matsumoto don't bother you…knowing them they'll be here shortly." Jiro announced rising to let Kasumi and Captain Ukitake eat in peace.

Kasumi nearly choked on her tuna remembering that Jiro's place was also a favorite watering hole for her two pursuers. Captain Ukitake gently pounded Kasumi on the back while she coughed and spluttered trying to get some air. As Kasumi finally caught her breath she froze realizing that the same two people she had been running from earlier were approaching at a breakneck speed.

"So much for a quiet night…those two won't stop pestering Jiro until they get to see us…" Kasumi said with a groan resisting just barely the urge to let her face hit the table.

"Don't worry Kasumi you're a captain now you can order Lieutenant Matsumoto to leave you alone and I can keep Shunsui in line…after all I've had many years of experience doing so." Captain Ukitake stated unable to keep back a chuckle relieved when it didn't turn into a coughing fit.

As expected as the two captains were finishing their second round of food Captain Kyōraku and Lieutenant Matsumoto managed to get past Jiro to try and celebrate Kasumi's promotion the way they thought it ought to be. Of course by that time Captain Ukitake and Kasumi had come up with a plan to salvage a relatively peaceful evening of celebration that worked remarkably well. By the time Kasumi made it to her new residence she was exhausted she made her way to her bed and like the past several nights simply dropped face-down on it effortlessly falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Come on Aki, Momo trust me she's been doing the same thing the whole time I've known her…" Raiden stated just outside Kasumi's quarters.

"Alright we'll go in and check on her but I don't like the thought of disturbing Kasumi…" Momo stated opening the door.

The trio entered noting that Kasumi's quarters were actually very comfortable much like an apartment in the world of the living. They headed for the bedroom sliding the door open a tiny bit to see Kasumi still fully dressed her zanpakuto still strapped to her back. With a sigh Raiden went to her closet to get a blanket while Aki and Momo removed her zanpakuto and placed it carefully on its stand right next to the bed.

"Here we go…" Raiden whispered gently draping a blanket over the slumbering captain.

They all grinned watching Kasumi burrow into the blanket mumbling something incoherent until she spoke again.

"Raiden…" Kasumi mumbled in her sleep turning over before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Um we'd better get out of here before Captain Kasumi wakes up guys…" Aki whispered quietly.

"Agreed we have a certain substitute shinigami to grill…" Momo stated shooting Raiden a suspicious look before grabbing him by the sleeve and hauling him out of her captain's quarters.

"Why would she be whispering your name Raiden? Tell us the truth or you'll meet the wrong side of Tobiume." Momo stated trying to imitate Captain Hitsugaya's trademark icy glare.

"How the hell should I know?! Until recently I didn't even know she existed!" Raiden whispered vehemently holding up his hands to fend off any attacks that may come his way.

"Alright you get a pass for now but we will discuss this again later." Momo stated continuing to imitate her favorite snowy haired captain's icy glare "Both of you better get to bed…Kasumi is known for training hard and she plans to make the squad shine to prove we're better than the captain that betrayed us."

"Yes Lieutenant Hinamori…" Aki stated dragging Raiden off to his room.

Momo smiled after they turned the corner before headed to her own room to get some sleep knowing tomorrow was going to be a long hard day.

"Keep your guard up Eiji…Raiden try to be less impulsive! Aki focus on the target and then give it everything you've got…you two hold so I can take care of your injuries…shoot…" Kasumi called shouting advice and orders to various people while she took care of injuries caused by her training exercise "Yoru take care of the two kido burns over there will you?"

"Of course Kasumi..." He replied with a nod of his massive head.

"Alright Momo it's your turn I won't be going easy on you so give me everything you've got. Understood?" Kasumi asked drawing her zanpakuto and releasing her shikai without another word.

"Yes Captain Reitoushin..." Momo said sweetly provoking Kasumi by using her formal title despite the informal setting.

"Looking to make me angry right off the bat…good idea however your execution needs work short stuff…" Kasumi stated knowing that her remarks would set her opponent off.

Which they did of course Momo launched at Kasumi only to have the attack parried easily many even thought Kasumi parried it lazily.

"See the right taunt enrages your opponent allowing you to anticipate their moves more easily…" Kasumi stated while their blades were still locked then forced Momo back with no more than a flick of her wrist.

Kasumi felt Momo weaving a kido net much like the one she had used in the battle of the fake Karakura town and couldn't hold in a chuckle but Kasumi allowed Momo to finish since Kasumi had always wanted to test some things about the net and her zanpakuto.

"Momo that won't work…have you forgotten I've made an extensive study of the winter war?" Kasumi asked before sending a spray of ice shards in all directions to reveal the net then before the net blew she drove her blade into the ground and was surrounded by an ice cocoon.

When Momo broke through the cocoon she found it was empty and there was a hole in the other side where Kasumi had escaped. She jumped when she was tapped on the shoulder by her captain and Kasumi stated "You're dead…" causing her to hang her head in defeat.

"Cheer up Momo you did very well I was impressed with how quickly you wove the net and its destructive force. I had to pour extra reiatsu into my ice cocoon to keep it structurally sound so that I could use the cocoon as a decoy to distract you. Though you need to remember to keep a cool head in combat no matter what the taunt…" Kasumi stated patting Momo on the back with a warm smile.

"Yes Kasumi I'll try to remember that for next time." Momo stated with a small smile.

"Excellent…alright folks sheath your blades finish whatever kido you're working on and get on whatever you have to get done today you know which squads are on patrol in the Rukongai and or are on hollow hunting in the world of the living." Kasumi stated over the final blasts of kido smiling when everyone roared their acknowledgement of her orders.

After her squad had dispersed Kasumi smiled softly before she left the training field to begin the day's paperwork. Hours later Momo found Kasumi signing the last report and stretching to work out the kinks that made themselves known when she stood.

"Um…Kasumi it's time for our patrol in the Rukongai you said you wanted me to come find you when it was time." Momo said hesitantly.

"Right almost forgot thanks Momo. Let's get going then the reports are indicating an increase in hollow activity similar to the increase when I was in the academy. It has me concerned…" Kasumi stated folding her arms into her sleeves a thoughtful if concerned look crossing her unique features "The last time things got this way I wound up in Hueco Mundo."

"_Kasumi you don't think that the presence you sensed has something to do with this…_" Yoru asked softly from the back of Kasumi's mind.

'It's a possibility I need to consider Yoru. If the increase in incursions is linked to the presence I felt ignoring the possibility could get my men killed…' Kasumi replied quietly forcing the demons of the past that wanted to rise up at the thought of that presence back down.

"Where to first Lieutenant?" Kasumi asked adjusting her zanpakuto on her back.

"The outer districts and then work our way back the others will meet us at the gate to the Rukongai." Momo stated resting her hand on her blade.

"Alright then let's go." Kasumi said leading the way to the gate.


	15. Concerns

Sorry for the late update I'm working on writing as much as I can before the summer semester starts

* * *

"Um…Kasumi it's time for our patrol in the Rukongai you said you wanted me to come find you when it was time." Momo said hesitantly.

"Right almost forgot thanks Momo. Let's get going then the reports are indicating an increase in hollow activity similar to the increase when I was in the academy. It has me concerned…" Kasumi stated folding her arms into her sleeves a thoughtful if concerned look crossing her unique features "The last time things got this way I wound up in Hueco Mundo."

"_Kasumi you don't think that the presence you sensed has something to do with this…_" Yoru asked softly from the back of Kasumi's mind.

'It's a possibility I need to consider Yoru. If the increase in incursions is linked to the presence I felt ignoring the possibility could get my men killed…' Kasumi replied quietly forcing the demons of the past that wanted to rise up at the thought of that presence back down.

"Where to first Lieutenant?" Kasumi asked adjusting her zanpakuto on her back.

"The outer districts and then work our way back the others will meet us at the gate to the Rukongai." Momo stated resting her hand on her blade.

"Alright then let's go." Kasumi said leading the way to the gate.

As they worked their way back to the Seireitei from the 80th district Kasumi often stopped to help the locals making a note to issue an order to her squad to be friendly and accessible to the residents of the Rukongai when they're on patrol. After each time she stopped the locals thanked her for helping resolve some sort of problem and Kasumi was happy to help dispel the notion that the shinigami were cold and snobbish. When the patrol was finished Kasumi totaled the number of hollows exterminated by her squad that day then added the numbers to a tally that would be delivered weekly/monthly/yearly to the Captain-commander's office and plotted the data on a graph she had created to keep track of the increases and decreases of hollow activity in the Rukongai and the world of the living. Her worries from earlier in the day weren't getting any better as she glanced at the data calculating the increase over the past few months.

'Yoru I don't like what I'm seeing the number of hollow incursions has doubled in the past month and today was the worst day yet for the month…' Kasumi thought with a frown crossing her already grave expression.

"_Indeed it does seem that activity is on the rise and quite sharply as of late. You are concerned there is something larger at work…I am inclined to agree. There is something going on here that needs to be brought to the Captain-commander and the other captains…_" Yoru replied echoing his master's concern.

'Then we're in agreement. Yamamoto should still be in his office at this time of day let's go see what he thinks of the data.' Kasumi thought determinedly.

She gathered up all the books she had recorded the data in along with the scrolls that held the graphs packing them carefully into a large messenger bag before she flash stepped her way to catch the Captain-commander before he left his office for the day.

"Ah lieutenant is the Captain-commander still in his office?" Kasumi asked Lieutenant Sasakibe when she entered the 1st squad's barracks.

"Yes Captain Reitoushin he is. Would you like to speak with him?" Lieutenant Sasakibe asked noting the urgency beneath the new captain's calm easy tone.

"Please I've noticed some things that concerned me about recent reports of hollow activity and I thought it might be wise to seek a second opinion." Kasumi replied lifting the bag in her hand.

"I'll see if he's available immediately Captain Reitoushin." The lieutenant said with a bow before leading the way to the Captain-commander's office.

"I appreciate this lieutenant you know my experience with hollows any spike in activity captures my attention." Kasumi stated as the lieutenant knocked on the large doors.

Hearing a rumbled come the lieutenant entered and announced Kasumi's presence. At his gesture Kasumi entered the massive office.

"What was it you wished to speak to me about Captain Reitoushin?" Yamamoto rumbled.

"Sir you know after the Hueco Mundo incident I began tracking trends in hollow activity…" Kasumi began at the elder's nod she continued saying "I've noticed a disturbing trend for this month hollow incursions have doubled over the past month today was the worst day yet this month. The last time hollow activity became this rampant I was critically injured in an attack on the Seireitei and after I recovered I was kidnapped by an arrancar that was later killed by our fellow captains."

"Hmm…" Yamamoto rumbled opening one of his eyes as Kasumi outlined her concerns and the data.

After Kasumi had finished the eye slipped closed.

"You make a persuasive argument young one…" he stated after a few moments of silence "I agree there is something larger at play here than we can see. Bring it before the other captains in the next meeting."

"Yes sir. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice I need to get back and finish drawing up the match-ups for the twice yearly squad wide sparring matches I'm instituting. I'm going to make squad 5 shine come hell or high water." Kasumi stated gathering up her materials.

"Good your lieutenant did an admirable job of keeping the squad going but even the best squads will deteriorate without a captain to whip them into shape when they get too lazy." Yamamoto rumbled glad that the young child he had ordered rescued all those years ago had become everything he had hoped she would and more even if he hadn't expecting her to join their ranks quite so soon.

Kasumi returned to her squad making herself available to her people like she had promised the day before though it felt like an eternity since then. She sat on a bench in a corner of one of the smaller courtyards sketching a design for a garden to provide a restful place for her squad members to meditate or just unwind for a bit. That's where Raiden found her.

"Hey…" he said sitting down beside her "what's eating you? You look upset."

"It's nothing really…I'm just concerned about some data relating to hollow activity. The last time things were like this I wound up nearly dead and then when I finally recovered from that I was kidnapped. I just don't want this to affect my men. I know I'll lose some but…" Kasumi trailed off with a frown.

"They're trained to fight Kasumi and from what I saw in the training today they're good at fighting. Anyway you wanna spar for a bit? Might help get your mind off what's troubling you and help me get ready for going to the academy." Raiden said nudging Kasumi with his shoulder.

"Trust me I've trained you already well beyond a freshman level in every skill and instead of leaving your training totally up to the academy you'll be living with my squad benefiting from our combined experience…" Kasumi stated using her pencil to poke Raiden in the ribs chuckling when he jolted "You'll be fitted for your academy uniforms tomorrow and the academy's semester begins the day after tomorrow. I'll be escorting you to both and unless you have problems I'll trust you to find your way back here. If you have problems send up a burst of reiatsu and either me or Momo will come get you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Anyway we going to spar a bit?" Raiden asked pulling Kasumi to her feet.

"Of course oh and by the way you'll be expected to preform to the fullest extent of your abilities at the academy. I will be informing the headmaster of your abilities and expect some flak from the other students because of your appearance." Kasumi stated all business as she led the way to the training ground.

Much like the first aborted attempt at teaching Raiden to reach her level of skill Kasumi whirled drawing her blade in one fluid motion attacking Raiden much to his surprise and consternation.

"What the heck?!" he grunted as he blocked Kasumi's attack.

"I told you that you need to always keep your guard up…failure to do so will get you killed eventually after many stays in the 4th squad's infirmary." Kasumi stated flatly increasing the pressure on Raiden's blade "Push back Raiden I'm not going to release the pressure. You have the ability to become my equal and by god you WILL!" she roared overpowering Raiden sending him skidding backwards.

Kasumi pushed Raiden to his limits forcing him to use every technique he knew along with some creative moves he created on the spot. By the time the two paused long enough to realize it was twilight their sparring match had attracted a good number of the squad members many of whom were looking stunned. Kasumi straightened from her defensive stance looking wide eyed around at all the people gathered suddenly she disappeared in the blink of an eye. Toshiro had been in the crowd waiting for Kasumi and Raiden to finish so he could invite Kasumi to join him and his girlfriend for a drink when she took off. With a long suffering sigh he flash stepped to Kasumi's favorite spot to meditate.

"So what was that about Kasumi?" Toshiro said standing on a branch as close to the one Kasumi sat on.

"It startled me…" she replied "seeing all the men and women who are relying on me…"

"You get used to it. Kasumi you may want to make your past known to your squad they'll understand and even more knowing your story beyond what little I allowed to circulate your squad will want to help you. We've all had some trouble with moments that left us scarred mentally or physically granted your traumas take the cake but your squad will help if you'll let them." Toshiro stated pinning Kasumi with the same look he'd use when she was still his 4th seat that said 'You're being an idiot and both of us know it.'

Kasumi chuckled softly at the look she was receiving before she said "I am being an idiot aren't I captain…"

"Yes you are but you get a pass since you're still new…why don't you join Karin and I for a dinner I had meant to ask once you and Raiden were finished." Toshiro said his eyes softening for the girl who had over many years become one of his closest friends.

"Sure I'll leave a note for Momo to gather the seated officers for a meeting in the morning so I can fill them in on my back story…you're right they deserve to know why I will act a certain way when situations arise." Kasumi replied gracefully getting to her feet and balancing easily on the narrow branch she favored as a meditation spot.

"We'll meet you at Jiro's then since it's the closest." Toshiro stated taking off after Kasumi nodded in acknowledgement of the choice of dinner's location.

Kasumi returned to her squad letting Raiden and Momo know that she was having dinner at Jiro's if she was needed as well as asking Momo to let the seated officers know she was calling a meeting first thing in the morning upper seat attendance required lower seat attendance requested before she flash stepped to Jiro's place. Kasumi felt a smile cross her face when she entered the smallish sushi shack Jiro ran as she was waved over to a table by Karin who nudged Toshiro in the ribs to shake him out of whatever long thoughts he was thinking.

"Hey Kasumi I hear the new captain of squad 5 is making quite a splash here in the Rukongai…pausing in patrols to actually help those in need." Karin said grinning widely as Kasumi made a noncommittal sound accepting a cup of tea.

She took a long drink before saying "I thought it'd be nice to have the outer districts realize not all shinigami will ignore them unless there's a hollow in the area. I'm planning to issue a standing order to my squad to be friendly and helpful I'm sure the residents of the Rukongai will appreciate the help as well as helping them see that we are here for their protection."

"I heard you also went to see the Captain-commander this afternoon Kasumi…what did you need to see him about?" Karin asked.

"I was concerned by the data on hollow activity for the month. There's been a sharp increase as of late and today was the worst yet this month. You know how closely I monitor hollow activity…the last time activity reached levels like this I…" Kasumi trailed off remembering the excruciating pain and paralyzing fear of her time in Hueco Mundo.

"I've noticed the sharp upswing in hollow activity as well though I haven't paid as much attention to it as you do since I could always rely on you to keep me updated on the trends freeing me up for other duties. You think there's something larger at play don't you Kasumi? That would explain you hurrying to the oldest and wisest of us." Toshiro said signaling they were ready to order.

After eating Kasumi felt much better then again she always felt better after a good meal of sushi and Jiro's famous miso soup. She walked back to the Seireitei with Karin and Toshiro in a companionable silence enjoying the light breeze that had both hers and Toshiro's haori billowing out behind them. The three of them parted ways when they reached the 5th squad's compound Kasumi heading for her quarters while Karin and Toshiro continued on to their squad's barracks. Once Kasumi had closed the door to her quarters she went to the bedroom as she took off her haori and scarf folding them neatly before putting them away she placed her blade on its stand by her bed then flopped on the bed falling asleep instantly.

In Hueco Mundo…

"The others grow restless mistress as do I. How much longer will we have to suffer the indignities of being slain by the accursed shinigami?" a large hollow asked.

"I have told you numerous times we must plan carefully my brother's pet has grown much stronger in the time since she was taken from her rightful owners. Those cursed shinigami are very protective of her our forces are no match for the shinigami right now and they will not be until it is almost time for my brother to awaken. Now go! Leave me to tend my dear brother…" a voice snapped angrily.


End file.
